To Have a Home
by halfmyheart2
Summary: Rory Flanagan never imagined he would end up in the American foster care system when he was eight. But at fifteen, he meets Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson, two men who want to adopt him. Now, Rory is getting a second chance at having a family and a home. AU.
1. Chapter One

**I teased about something involving Rory a little while ago on my tumblr, and now I can finally present it to you! I am totally on board with the whole 'Rory is Klaine's son from the future' stuff, but I decided to put a little spin on my own verison. This story is AU, set in the future. Rory is 15, Kurt is 28, and Blaine is 27. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Glee. All rights belong to Fox.**

* * *

><p>On the count of four, Rory would open his eyes.<p>

_1…_

_2…_

_3…_

_4…_

He didn't open them, because Rory didn't want too.

He knew where he was. He was riding the subway, his pale, slender hand gripping the pole next to him for support anytime the subway lurched to a stop. The noise from other passengers and the subway screeching along the tracks had become a humming tone in his ears. There was a slight chill to the air due to the air condition that underground train provided, and that chill pricked its way through Rory's thin jacket. But this was a feeling he was used to everyday, as every day, he rode to the subway to and from school.

If Rory was to open his eyes, he would notice the familiar faces he saw every day. There was the lady who was always knitting, or the business man with the dark purple blue tooth. Many other faces he would recognize, such as the lawyer who suitcase was always bursting with one too many papers or the young musician with the violin always glued at his side.

And every day, there were new faces in the mix.

Okay, on the count of four, Rory would open his eyes.

_1…_

_2…_

_3…_

_4…_

This time, he willed himself to open his heavy eyes. His blue orbs seemed to shine, but upon further inspection, anybody could see the light was gone from his eyes. But like every day, nobody would notice.

Today, however, was different.

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson was at a point in his life where he felt like it could be filled with more.<p>

He wouldn't lie and say he wasn't happy. He was twenty seven, three years out of college. Two years, he had finally tied the knot with his soul mate, Kurt Hummel. They were officially Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson, and were overjoyed that they could now forever be tied to each other.

However, eight months ago, Kurt asked Blaine for something.

He wanted to be a child.

Blaine didn't know how to reply to that. How was he supposed to give Kurt what he desired the most? They were both just getting started with their careers (Kurt as music teacher for elementary school students, and Blaine as successful teacher at high school a couple towns over), and had never even considered children. Well, Blaine hadn't considered children.

Maybe it's because he had never really considered him to be a father figure. Yes, he did love little children, but he couldn't put himself in a fatherly position with them. Maybe a babysitter type role, but not a father.

Kurt wanted Blaine to agree to adopt a child. But Blaine, as much as he wanted to give Kurt what he so wanted, couldn't until he felt the same way as Kurt. Suspecting this to happen, Kurt pulled a trick out from his sleeve. Dragging Blaine down to a local daycare, Kurt made Blaine sit down and play with the children. Within an hour, Blaine was bonding with every toddler in the room. At the end of their little day visit, Blaine pulled Kurt outside, kissed his husband, and said they needed to start looking at children right away, because god damn it, they were ready to be fathers.

Getting clearance to even be considered to candidates for adoption was a long process. But finally, only two months ago, Kurt and Blaine finally were allowed to begin to find their child.

But they still hadn't found one, and this reason alone was beginning to fray at the fabrics of their relationship.

The arguments started over whether they wanted a boy, a girl, two children, one child, etc. When they decided they wanted it both, they began to argue over names. Blaine liked the names James, Kurt hated it, and after throwing around several more names, one would throw their book of baby names across the room and storm away to another room.

They decided to let nature take its course. So they started visiting foster homes in Ohio, but all they children they saw…they didn't feel like they could be _their_ child.

About a week ago, as the couple was gearing up to go to yet another foster home; Blaine had received a phone call that his older brother, Cooper, had been in a car accident. It was major, but Cooper had ended up with a broken leg and a pair of crutches. With his wife, Elaine, out of town on a business trip, Cooper needed someone to come look after him and help him until Elaine was able to come home. With school starting up in less than a month, Kurt was too busy getting everything ready for the new academic year; Blaine had flown out to New York to take care of his older brother.

So here Blaine was, in New York.

Holding the back of takeout Chinese food in his hand, Blaine waited for the subway doors to open. After several failed attempts to catch a taxi, and feeling too lazy to walk all the way back to Cooper's apartment, the man had decided to take the subway.

Feeling his phone vibrating in his pocket, Blaine stepped through the open doors. He spotted an open seat, and took it right away before it could be snatched from him. Setting the bag of food at his feet, Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

_**One New Text Message**_ his screen flashed.

Opening his phone, a soft smile came onto Blaine's face as saw the message was from Kurt.

_**From: Kurt, My Hubby :)**_

**Got a call from Elaine today. She's coming home tomorrow, so you can finally come back home to me. Miss you baby!**

**XOXO Kurt**

The smile on his face growing wider, Blaine quickly texted back to Kurt, saying he couldn't wait to finally see him again too. Sliding his phone back into his pocket, Blaine sighed happily to himself.

Looking around the subway, Blaine took in the great wonders of New York folks. All unique and different, just like every New York movie and song promoted. He could never get tired of the great city.

But one person caught his eye.

It was a teenage boy. He had brown hair that was extremely messy. It was sticking up all over the place, like somebody had scuffed it up for him. His skin was a pale shade, and Blaine could see how frail he looked. He had dark circles under closed eyes, indicating a lack of sleep. His sweatshirt was a faded green from being washed so many times, and the material was worn down to a point that with one poke, it would fall apart at the seams. His black jeans seemed to be falling off his hips, and his sneakers had holes in them. His closed eyes made Blaine think he was trying to transport himself away from this world and to another. Blaine's eyes wandered up his hand, where the bones were screaming at him from under the boy's skin.

It made Blaine's heart ache to see such a young lad in ill-looking state.

Then, the boy's eyes opened.

And Blaine had to bit his cheeks from to stop himself from gasping.

The boy seemed…dead. His eyes were a shade of blue, but no life could be seen in them.

Suddenly, the boy locked eyes with Blaine.

And then it hit Blaine.

All those months of searching foster homes, Blaine and Kurt couldn't pick a child because none of the children felt right to them. Yes, they were all cute, but they didn't feel a connection with them. But now, looking at this boy, Blaine felt that connection. That, that connection that he was feeling was the right one.

The subway lurched to a stop. The boy bent down, collecting a beat down backpack at his feet. Despite the fact that his stop wasn't yet, Blaine gathering his own belongings and exited the train. Following the bobbing head of the boy, Blaine followed him all the way out to the open streets of New York.

"Hey kid!" Blaine shouted as he jogged to catch up with the boy.

To his surprise, the boy stopped and turned around.

"Um, I was just on the subway," Blaine began, realizing how creepy he was suddenly coming off, "And I noticed you didn't look that way. You okay?"

The boy raised an eyebrow at him, causing Blaine to gulp.

"I'm peachy," The boy replied, a thick Irish accent coming out.

"You want me to call a taxi for you or something? You seem like you need help."

"I don't need help!" The boy snapped, "Want to know what I need? I need a better school where there ain't any bullies who pick on me, or perhaps a family to come along and finally take me out of my miserable foster home. Screw off, pedo."

Shooting Blaine a nasty glance, the boy spun sharply on his heel and fled, disappearing around a corner.

Blaine didn't waste a second. Reaching into his pocket, he hit speed dial, and placed the phone to his ear.

"Kurt? I'm not coming home tomorrow, but you need to come out here to New York? No, Cooper is fine. But Kurt, I just found out son."

* * *

><p><em>So, what do you think? Sound off with a review and let me know if you want me to continue or not. It would mean a lot to me :) <em>

_Lots of love,_

_HalfmyHeart2_

me tomorrow, but you need to come out here to New York? No, Cooper is fine. But Kurt, I just found out son."


	2. Chapter Two

Oh wow! Thanks for such positive feedback on the last chapter! Glad you all liked it. So, I'm defiantly going to continue this, and updates for this should come a little quicker than 'A New Direction' cause these chapters are shorter. But don't worry! 'A New Direction' isn't going to anywhere.

Now, please enjoy the next installment of 'To Have a Home'

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Glee. All rights belong to Fox.**

* * *

><p>Kurt stared at the window of the train, tapping foot uncontrollably. He couldn't help it though; it was just a nervous tick he had developed at a young age. His father sometimes swore that from day one Kurt was tapping his foot in an un-orderly fashion. Bringing a nervous hand up to chin, Kurt closed his eyes, willing the train to pick up speed.<p>

When he received that phone call from Blaine, telling him that he found their son, Kurt had dropped everything he was doing and rushed straight to the attic to get a suitcase. After months of Blaine's hesitation and all that fighting, Kurt couldn't be more thrilled to hear that Blaine had finally found their child.

It was the words Kurt had been longing to hear.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the train came to a screeching halt. Jumping out of his seat quickly as he could, the man headed straight for the opening doors, and jumped onto the platform.

Right away Kurt spotted the curly mop of hair his husband had. As Kurt started to rush towards him, Blaine had turned around, spotting his husband, jogged forward to meet his spouse. The two men caught each other at the same time, both embracing each other in a hug that overpowered both of them with emotions.

Finally the two pulled away from each other. Kurt's blue eyes sparked from joy and curiosity as he scanned his husband's face.

"So where he is?" Kurt asked as he linked his hand into Blaine's, "Where is our son?"

"That's where we run into our trouble," Blaine replied as they began to walk away from the train station, "I don't know where he is."

"But you said you found him."

"I know I said that," Blaine rubbed at the back of his neck (a nervous tick of his own); "It's a long story. Why don't you and I go get something to eat? I could tell you the full story then."

* * *

><p>Walking into the apartment, Rory dropped his backpack by the coat hanger to his right. Shutting the door behind him in, he ventured further into the tiny apartment occupied by six.<p>

The apartment itself was owned by Mr. and Mrs. Cross, a married couple in their early sixties. The other four occupants of the apartment were Rory, eleven year twins Sasha and Joshua, and the littlest one of their family, five year old Annie.

He passed the living room, where Annie was hard at work coloring in her coloring book. The bright eyed child lifted her head just as Rory passed by. She smiled brightly at him, a smile which he returned with his own (even though it was rather hard for him to force a smile onto his face considering how bad his day had been so far). Annie lowered her head, picking up a blue crayon as her tiny tongue stuck out of the side of her mouth in concentration.

The smell of dinner cooking wafted throughout the hallway and reached Rory. Feeling his stomach grumble, the young boy finally made his way into the kitchen, where his foster mother and two other foster siblings where.

"Rory!" Sasha squealed from the table.

She jumped to her feet, rushing to get to the older boy. The girl engulfed him in a hug before running out of the room, presumably to go join Annie in their living room.

"Joshua, why don't you go in the other room with Annie and Sasha?" Mrs. Cross suggested to the boy sitting at the kitchen table.

Rory casted a wary glance at Joshua, who just shrugged his shoulders as a response before walking out of the room to join the other children.

"Take a seat Rory," Mrs. Cross instructed as she stirred at whatever was cooking on the stove.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Rory did as he was told.

"Want to tell me why I received a phone call today from your summer school teacher?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he fixated his eyes on the magnet in the shape of Texas on the fridge.

"Rory, your behavior in that classroom today is completely unacceptable! This is not how we raised you."

"Yer' didn't raise me," He snapped, "Yer' had me for what, two years? That ain't really count as raising me, does it?"

Mrs. Cross let out a sigh of her own.

"Rory, sweetheart," She reached across the table to take one of Rory's resting ones into her own, but he just pulled away from her grasp. "You know that Mr. Cross and I care for you like our own son, no matter how long you are with us. But first you land yourself in summer school, and now you are acting up in summer school. I mean, dumping your lunch on someone's head?"

"He deserved it," Rory justified.

"But that doesn't make it acceptable, now does it?" Mrs. Cross questioned, "Rory, you can't keep up this behavior. Why did you dump your lunch on that boy's head? Is it the bullies again, because if it is, sweetie, we can talk to the teachers again…"

"No!" Rory yelled, jumping out his chair, "There ain't anything yer' can do! There isn't anything anyone can do! Just leave me alone!"

Storming out the kitchen, Rory ran straight for the joint bedroom he shared with Joshua. Slamming the door shut behind him, he sunk to the floor, inhaling deep breathes he titled his head back, resting it against the wooden block behind him.

After a few minutes of blinking back tears, the boy pulled his knees to his chest, and moved his head forward to rest his head against his knees, but during his movements, his attention was caught by a picture frame on his nightstand.

The one he had of his mother and father.

Rage filled Rory. Picking up one of his shirts that had been resting on the floor, he balled it up and chucked it at the picture. He successfully knocked it over, the three people in the frame now were smiling at the wood instead of him.

Once again taking in deep breathes, Rory found his mind drifting back to the man who had stopped him after he got off the subway. That man…he seemed like he truly cared. Cared about his appearance. His feelings. About him.

Rory shook his head at the thought.

Nobody cared about him.

* * *

><p>"Well we have to find him then!" Kurt exclaimed as he set down his cup of coffee.<p>

"How?" Blaine asked. "This is New York City we are talking about Kurt. Finding him is going to be like finding a needle in the world's biggest haystack."

"First off, tomorrow you and I will head straight to the adoption agency," Kurt explained, "You can give them a description of the boy, and a boy with an Irish accent? I'm sure that will narrow him right down."

"You think we can do this, Kurt?" Blaine questioned, reaching across the table to hold his love's hand, "Do you think we finally found our son?"

Leaning forward, Kurt placed a light kiss on Blaine's lips. Pulling mere inches away, their noses still touching, Kurt smiled.

"I believe we have."

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter: We get into more details about Rory's bullying, and what about Kurt and Blaine? Will the Klory family finally be coming together? We'll, if you read and review this chapter, the sooner I can get it out so you can find out!<em>

_-HalfmyHeart2_


	3. Chapter Three

**Welcome back, reader! I hope you all are ready for a new chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anythng or anyone from Glee. All rights belong to FOX.**

* * *

><p>A few days later, Kurt and Blaine were sitting at the adoption agency, waiting in a small office for a woman from the agency, Miss Shepard, to come in and speak to them.<p>

"Do she think she can find him?" Kurt asked.

"I'm sure she can," Blaine replied, "Every kid in the system probably has a file on them. I'm sure she will find our boy."

"Our boy." Kurt replied, "What a nice ring it has to it."

Both men smiled at each other as the door behind them opened up. The both rose to their feet, shaking hands with the bright eyed woman named Miss Shepard.

"So," Miss Shepard began as she sat down at her desk in front of the two men, "What brings you two gentlemen here today?"

"We are looking to adopt," Kurt informed the young lady.

"Oh!" The woman let out a happy gasp. Right away, she began to open drawers to her desk, pulling out several files, "Well we have plenty of children who need homes. Any age, gender, all these children need a home, and I have several suggestions of who I think would be just perfect for you!"

"Actually," Blaine interrupted the woman's scattering, "We have a child already."

"Oh," The woman repeated, just in a softer tone, "Are you looking to adopt again?"

Blaine smiled softly.

"We know who we want to adopt. He is a boy, a teenager. My husband and I have the issue of we do not know this boy's name. We want to know who he is so we may adopt him."

She opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it to collect her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, but you do know how many children are in this system? And in New York City alone? You're asking me to find a needle in a stack of needles for you."

"This boy shouldn't be that hard for you to narrow to down," Kurt said, "Please, just let us give you a description of you."

"Okay, tell me about him."

"He has light brown hair," Blaine informed, "And blue eyes. He's average height for his age, which is probably around 15. He was fair skinned, like he was Irish. Oh yes! He also had an Irish accent. It wasn't fake, I could tell. It was a thick accent…"

"I know just who you're talking about!" Miss Shepard exclaimed, her fingers quickly brushing over the keys of her keyboard as she began to type away.

"His name is Rory Flanagan. He's fourteen now, fifteen at the end of the August. He's been in our system since he was eight years old. Nobody really knows how he ended up here in America. He grew up in Ireland, and then when he was eight, he was found alone in a hotel room. Ever since then he has bounced around from foster home to foster home since then."

"Can we arrange some kind of meeting or something?" Blaine asked, "We want to meet him and get straight to adopting as soon as possible."

"I will see if we can arrange a meeting this afternoon, but I need to warn you that Rory isn't the friendliest person out there. Being bounced around so much has caused him to form a rather protective shell."

Picking up the office phone, Miss Shepard placed it against her ear as she began to dial a number. As she began to speak into the phone, Kurt and Blaine linked hands, holding their breaths as they waited for the young lady to get off the phone.

* * *

><p>One hand gripping the strap of his backpack and the other in his pocket, Rory made his way down the empty neighborhood street. His summer school classes had been let out early for the day due to the unbearable heat and a broken air conditioning system.<p>

"Hey, where you heading?" A voice shouted after him.

Rory nearly froze. The voice belonged to none over the leader of his tormenters at school, John.

"Hey lassie, I asked you a question!" John yelled, "Where you heading Irish?"

Snickers from John's crew broke out from behind Rory, but the young blue eyed boy kept walking. John continued to call out to him, and some of his friends piped in front time to time.

"Come on Rory, we just want to talk to you about an extra credit assignment for gym!" John called out, "We need a punching bag to practice on for boxing, and let's face it, and you're perfect!"

Rory could feel his face drain of all color. He couldn't come home all beaten up again. He would send poor Mrs. Cross into a panic, and the foster system would surely relocate him if they believed if he was danger.

Breaking out into a sprint, Rory moved his feet as fast as he could. John began to shout at him and each other, commanding him to stop and the others to speed up.

"_Run, Rory,"_ The boy chanted in his head, _"Don't stop till you get home."_

His chant was interrupted by a tackle to the concrete ground. His head slammed against the hard ground, causing a piercing pain to shoot through it. Suddenly a hand was on his shoulder, and he was flipped over so he was staring at the blue sky.

Then, the six foot, menacing figure of John came into his vision.

"Do you understand what the word 'stop' means Flanagan?" John asked.

"Yes," Rory choked out.

"Oh, so you speak and understand English?" Leaning down, John grabbed Rory by the collar of his shirt, yanking the boy upwards and off the ground. "If you understand English, then why didn't you answer me before, Irish?"

Rory didn't answer. He merely blinked his blue eyes.

Throwing Rory back onto the ground, John let out a frustrated sigh. Rory hit the ground with hard impact, and right away, his back began to ache.

"Just, please go away," Rory pleaded.

"All I wanted to do was just having someone to screw around with," John said, "We all could have been great friends Rory. But you don't understand what a joke is, and you tattled on me and my buddies to the teachers. Punishment has to be in order for you, just like it was for us."

"I didn't know!" Rory shouted as he began to crawl away from the six looming boys, "I am sorry! Please!"

"Don't be a wussy," John's right hand man, Adrian, piped as he cracked his knuckles, "Take your beating like a man."

A hard kick to the rib cage caused Rory to grunt.

"Leave me alone!" Rory yelled as he scrambled to get onto his feet, only to be pushed back down to the ground by John.

"Shut up!" The older boy roared.

Standing up onto his wobbly feet, Rory staggered forward and swung at John, missing by a mile. The older boy laughed and swung his fist, hitting Rory right in the lip, splitting open the boy's lip.

"Get him again!"

"Kick his ass!"

"Come on John!"

His friends' words of encouragement fueled John. Throwing another punch, John nailed Rory right in the stomach, causing the boy to lose his breath. Not giving the boy to even recover, John threw another punch at Rory's face. The impact caused Rory to lose his balance and go spiraling down into the wall next to him, his body slamming hard against the bricks. Falling into a helpless heap on the ground, Rory shut his eyes and remained still.

"John," A boy named Nathan whispered after a few minutes, "Is he alive."

"Yeah, Irish is fine." Rory could hear panic in John's voice.

It clicked with him. They thought they had knocked him out.

"Dude, you killed him!" Adrian shouted.

"He's fine!" John shouted back, "Irish, get up!"

John nudged Rory with his foot, but the Irish boy did not move.

"Irish, stop screwing with us and get up!"

Again, Rory stayed still.

"Oh god, what do we do?" Adrian shouted. "The kid is going to sue us! I can't go back to Juvie! Not again!"

"Let's just get out of here!" John screamed. Right away, the pounding of running footsteps sounded Rory waited till he couldn't hear them anymore.

Opening his eyes, Rory pushed his sore body off the ground. Leaning against the wall for support, he waited till his sudden dizzy spell passed before gathering his fallen backpack up the ground.

With a pained face, he began to walk home again.

* * *

><p>"I am so happy that you two are interested adopting in Rory!" Mrs. Cross gushed as she set two cups of tea in front of the men sitting at her table, "I get other couples who are interested in the other children here, but not once in the two years since Rory arrived here have I had anyone asked about him."<p>

"Well, Blaine and I aren't like most couples," Kurt joked as he took a sip from his tea cup.

"When should Rory be arriving home?" Blaine asked.

Glancing at the wall clock behind her, Mrs. Cross burrowed with worry.

"He's probably just running a little late, that's all," The aging woman answered, "He should be home any minute. His summer school teachers tend to keep him after a lot."

"Summer school?" Blaine repeated.

"I'm afraid so," Mrs. Cross replied, "Rory had a hard year in school with bullies, and they just kept picking on the poor soul…" Mrs. Cross trailed off from a moment as she took a sip of her tea. "He didn't want them to break him down, so he fought back against them. Well, the bullies were able to turn the tables on him and make it seem like the sweet boy was the one starting the fights, and the school took away his credits for classes, so he was placed in summer school to make them up."

"That's so awful," Kurt gasped.

"It was hard on Rory," Mrs. Cross sighed, "And I do fear that his bullies may still be picking on him, but the boy won't speak a word on if things are repeating themselves."

"Poor kid," Blaine muttered.

The three in the room lasped into silence for a moment. The front door of the apartment began to click and jiggle slightly, signaling somebody was at that door.

"That must be Rory!" Mrs. Cross exclaimed. The woman stood from her chair, disappearing into the main hallway to greet her foster son at the door. Kurt and Blaine remained in the kitchen, sitting anxiously in their chairs as they waited for Mrs. Cross to reappear in the room with Rory.

"Oh god Rory," Kurt and Blaine heard Mrs. Cross softly gasp from the main hallway.

"I'm sorry," An Irish voice whispered back, "I didn't know they were following me. I tried to defend myself but they just had the upper hand."

"Stay right here," Mrs. Cross intruscted to the boy, "We are going to the hospital."

Kurt and Blaine casted worried looks at each other as Mrs. Cross emerged back into the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry, but perhaps we can rearrange this meeting for another day."

"Is everything alright?" Blaine asked.

"I will have Miss Shepard set up a meeting for Friday perhaps. It was very nice meeting you."

Mrs. Cross grabbed her purse and car keys from the counter and rushed back out into the main hallway. Kurt and Blaine rose to their feet themselves, following the woman into the hallway.

And what they saw caused Kurt to cover his mouth from letting out a gasp, and Blaine to bite the insides of his cheeks.

It was Rory. Blaine recognized him clearly being the same boy from the subway, and the husbands knew it was him from the picture of the boy Miss Shepard had showed them. However, the smiling face that had seen in the picture was far gone.

There was a gash on his forehead, and blood had been coming out of it, but had dried and caked to the side of his face. There was a large bruise forming near his right eye, and his lip was split open. The boy was currently sitting in a chair, his head resting against the wall behind him.

Mrs. Cross was helping the boy onto his feet. But as soon as he was on his feet, he was falling right back down into the chair. Blaine and Kurt both rushed forward.

"Let us help you," Kurt told the woman. "You're too emotional right now. Blaine and I will help you take Rory to the hospital, okay?"

Nodding her head, Mrs. Cross agreed.

Bending down, Blaine picked up Rory into his arms. Mrs. Cross opened the front door and Kurt followed her out, and Blaine scooted his way out the door with Rory in his arms.

Rory opened his eyes to find himself staring at moving lights above him. Then his blue eyes shifted slightly, and he was staring at the face of someone.

"Mr. Cross?" He whispered, even though he knew it wasn't his foster father.

"It's alright kid," The man looked down at him, "I'm helping your foster mom get you to the hospital, okay? You got roughed up a bit."

"Yer' from the subway a few days ago," Rory realized, "Yer' wanted to make sure that I was 'right."

"Yeah, I am. My name is Blaine."

"I'm Rory."

"Well Rory," Blaine smiled, "We are going to get you to the hospital. Just relax, alright?"

It was then Rory realized he had tensed his aching body up. Slowly relaxing, he shut his eyes as the Blaine step into the elevator.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews please?<em>

_-Halfmyheart2_


	4. Chapter Four

**To Have A Home: Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: I do not anything or anyone from Glee.**

* * *

><p>When Rory awoke, he was unsure of where he was. He was voices muttering in background slowly grew louder as his sense came back to him. Under his fingertips, the feeling of scratchy bed sheets were felt and a light began to shine above his closed eyelids. His eyes fluttering open, Rory winced at the bright lights above his head.<p>

"Rory?"

The face of Mrs. Cross came into focus as Rory blinked his blue eyes a couple times. Then, like a giant wave, the feeling of pain crashed down all over him.

"Ugh…" The boy groaned.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" His foster mom asked, "Do you need me to get the doctor?"

"Doctor?" Rory questioned, attempting to sit up a little. Looking around the room, he found himself to be in a hospital room. It was decorated with a circus animal border against the white walls. A heart monitor was stationed next to him. A little window next to him was showing the pink and orange sunset sky.

But the strangest thing in the room was the two men, who Rory had never seen before, in the corner of the room. The lighter haired man was sitting in a chair, his legs crossed and his blue eyes a little misty. The darker haired man, who looked younger than the man in the chair, had a tense hand on the sitting man's shoulder. His body expression was more anxious than upset.

"What is going on?" Rory asked. A sharp pain shot through his entire body, but his head lingered with an extra dose of suffering. Inhaling sharply, Rory's hand shot up to his forehead, and his fingers found there to be sewing there.

"Oh my goodness, he can't remember a single thing!" Mrs. Cross exclaimed, "I'm getting a doctor right now!"

Before the injured boy could mutter a protest, his foster mom was running out of the room. Sighing heavily, Rory pushed himself up into a complete sitting position.

"So, who are ye' two?" The boy asked as his eyes settled on the two strangers in the room.

"Us?" The sitting man squeaked out.

"Well, there ain't anyone else in this room, is there?"

"I'm Blaine Hummel-Anderson," The dark haired man greeted, "And this is my husband, Kurt Hummel-Anderson."

"Nice to meet ye'?" Rory replied, "Um, so why are ye' my hospital room? And why am I in 'ere in the first place?"

"You came home rather scratched up," Blaine answered, "You passed out from your injuries. They were quite severe."

"Your foster mom was very worried about you," Kurt added, "She was in such a panic that she couldn't even process how to get you out the door. So we volunteered to help her get you here."

"Complete strangers offering helping?" The Irish boy chuckled, "Damn, yer' two must be angels from above."

"And why's that?" Blaine asked.

"Because," All emotion drained from Rory's face as he stared both men dead in the eye, "Nobody ever helps me out."

Before Kurt or Blaine could reply or ask a question about what the boy meant, Mrs. Cross had returned with a doctor.

* * *

><p>After the doctor checked out Rory, questioning him countless times and poking and prodding at him multiple ways, the doctor finished the exam saying he wanting to keep Rory in the ER for a little while longer for observation.<p>

Sulking back into his bed, Rory crossed his arms and turned his attention to the darkening sky outside. After several minutes of silence, Blaine and Kurt both casted a direction in Mrs. Cross direction, both their faces silently asking her to leave the room. The older woman nodded her head, excusing herself to go get a cup of coffee and make a phone call to her home.

"Rory?" The soft voice of Kurt called out, "May we speak with you?"

"About what?" The teen huffed.

Kurt pulled his chair over to the boy's bedside, and Blaine followed right behind him. Kurt rested hands on the boy's bed sheets, and the attention pulled Rory's blue eyes away from the darkening sky and towards the two men.

"Rory, Blaine and I have been married for two years now, and around now, most married couples have children," Kurt explained, "But for us, it's different. We can't have children like most couples. But we want a child of our own very badly. It's killing us both that we don't have a little baby of our own. And we have tried all we can to get one. We have interviewed surrogate mothers and visited countless foster homes. We've traveled out of state, in state, up and down every road you can think of. But we haven't been able to find our child."

Rory didn't say anything as the man paused his story to take in a deep breath to calm his nerves. Blaine rubbed Kurt's shoulder, his own way of saying to carry on when he was ready.

"Around a week ago, Blaine spotted you on a train, and he felt this connection of the sorts. And when I first saw a picture of you, I felt the same connection he felt. It's a connection that only a parent can feel. I know you are too young to understand that connection, but Blaine and I feel it towards you."

"Mr., I ain't got a clue what you're talking 'bout," Rory said.

"Rory, Kurt and I want to know if you like to be our son."

Any pain that was pounding his Rory was drained, and joy came rushing through him. Since he was eight years old, Rory had wanted nothing more than to have parents again. After realizing that his birth parents were never coming back for him, Rory dreamed countless nights of having new parents. Parents that this time, would love him and care for him, instead of fleeing from him in the middle of the night and leaving him to wake to an empty hotel room.

"Me?" Rory whispered.

"Like Kurt had said, it's a connection that only a parent feels," Blaine smiled.

"You want me to be yer' son?" Rory asked. His mind was racing for the prospect of finally having a home, of having parents, that he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"We want adopt you Rory," Kurt beamed, "We want you to join our family as our son. I know that you don't know us that well, but trust us, we will be the best fathers you could ever have."

"This is a lot…" Rory mumbled, rubbing one face over his hand.

"Take all the time you need to make a decision," Blaine said, "This is a huge choice we are asking you to make."

Rory nodded his head, unable to produce any more words.

"Why don't we just step outside?" Blaine suggested to Kurt. The two men walked out of the room, leaving the boy alone in his thoughts.

Glancing in the direction that Kurt and Blaine had left, Rory blanked out, staring at the doorframe. It was so much, all at once. These _strangers_ who had come into his life only a mere hour ago, wanting him to be part of his family. It was a moment he been dreaming of since his second foster home. But he was older now, and that dream had faded away. Who would wanted a son at his age? Didn't the two want a little child that they could watch grow up, instead witnessing the final three years of his life before he went off to new places at the age of eighteen?

But they _wanted _him. They wanted him the way his birth parents didn't. They wanted to watch him grow into adulthood, start a family of his own one day. So why was he still pondering on the thought? He wanted to join the two men's family. Perhaps the part holding him back was still that flickering desire that his real parents would one day want him again. Rory knew that they were never coming back for him, but the abandoned eight year old boy inside him still wanted his real parents to come back and take him to his home back in Ireland.

"Hi Rory," Mrs. Cross greeted, "Feeling a little better?"

The boy shrugged as the woman took the seat Kurt had previously been sitting in.

"Well, with a concussion, five stiches to the forehead, split lip and some heavy bruising, I imagine you wouldn't be feeling the greatest."

"Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson want to adopt me," Rory blurted out.

"I know."

"Ye' knew?"

Mrs. Cross nodded her head. "They came by the house today to discuss adopting you with me. They were there when you came home all beaten up. That's why they are here. Out of all the people who have come through and adopted my foster children, these two are the most passionate and caring ones I have ever seen."

"Ye' think I should let them adopt me?" Rory asked.

The older woman took one of her foster son's hands into both of hers. "I think they be the best fathers in the world to you."

"I'm just scared," The boy confessed.

"Of what?"

"I don't want to forget me real parents," Rory whispered, "They are still me parents."

"You won't forget them," Mrs. Cross said, "Nobody matter what happens to you, you will always be Rory Flanagan at heart. You won't forget your birth parents, and you won't forget who you are."

The boy nodded his head, tears forming in the corners of his blue eyes. Wiping them away, he smiled and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around his foster mother's neck.

"Thank ye'," Rory whispered.

Fighting back tears herself, Mrs. Cross returned the hug, not speaking a word.

"Excuse me?" The voice of Doctor Michele sounded from the doorway. "Sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to see how my patient is doing."

"Better," Rory replied, "Can I leave now?"

"I imagine you are quite anxious to get out of here, so if you let me just making sure everything is okay with you, I can get you discharged."

* * *

><p>Outside Rory's room, Kurt was pacing back and forth while Blaine leaned against the wall next to the open doorframe. The curtain in the room was shut, but they could still hear everything that was going on in their potential son's room.<p>

"Do you think we were too forward about asking him to be our son?" Kurt asked, "What if we scared him? And you heard him in there Blaine. He's can't make up his mind! Oh dear, we must have scared him off and we will never get our son. We were so close Blaine, so close and we went and messed it all up and-"

"Kurt, calm down," Blaine said, "We gave him time. And if he needs an hour, a month, or a year, we will give it to him."

Kurt let out a light sigh.

"Alright Rory," The husbands heard Doctor Michele as the speaker, "You'll all clear to go home. Just rest up for the next couple days, okay? Those stiches can come out in in probably about two weeks. You're going to be really sore, so I'm going to write you a prescription for a painkiller. A nurse will be in shortly to give you discharge papers. Take it easy, okay?"

Rory and Mrs. Cross could be heard thanking the doctor as she left the room. Kurt and Blaine remained outside as the doctor exited the room, giving the boys a nod as she made her way to the next patient's room.

"So, all we need in the nurse. Are you ready to go home?" Mrs. Cross asked.

Kurt and Blaine listened intently as shuffling was heard inside the room.

"Actually, I'm not going home with you."

Heavy silence came from Mrs. Cross, Kurt, and Blaine.

"Well, where are you going then?"

"I'm going to go to my new home. With my new parents. Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson."

* * *

><p><em>Well, was it worth the wait? I hope it was. I promise to have the next chapter up so much faster. Promise!<em>

_Reviews?  
><em>_-HalfmyHeart2_


	5. Chapter Five

**To Have a Home**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Glee. All rights belong to Fox.**

* * *

><p>Rory watched the rolling by scenery of Lima, Ohio as Blaine turned their car onto their street. His wide blue eyes took in all the Country styled houses, the children playing on their lands, neighbors chatting with neighbors…he just took in everything he could.<p>

It was few days past the first of August, and only a few weeks after Blaine and Kurt had entered Rory's life. It took nearly three weeks for all the paperwork for the adoption to be finalized, but luckily the Cross' were able to pull strings get the adoption process faster. During the time when strings were being pulled, Rory, Kurt, and Blaine got to know each other. Rory learned about his fathers' jobs and interests they had, while the two men learned about Rory's interests as well. The boy however, would not hint about his birth parents or his abandonment in America, but that would be a topic to be discussed when ready. And as of August 1st, Rory Flanagan had become Rory Hummel-Anderson, the son of Blaine and Kurt Hummel-Anderson.

"Well Rory," Blaine peeked in the rear view mirror at his son, "We're home."

The Irish boy could barely contain his excitement as he took in his house. It was a two story, white country styled home with blue shutters. The house had a wooden front porch with a swing, which was gently swinging with the light summer breeze in the air. The fence around the house was a light oak, and from the driveway there was a stone path leading to the back yard gate. There was an oak tree in the front yard, and various flowers planted in the beds in front of the house.

It was all so perfect.

"You like it?" Kurt asked as he saw the bright smile on the boy's face.

"It's better than I imagined!"

Both fathers laughed at this son's excitement.

"Let's go get you settled inside," Blaine suggested.

The family got out of the car, and Rory stood next to the car door as he took in the house once again. Blaine and Kurt collected the two small suitcases of Rory's belongings from the trunk of the car. Then together, as a family, they headed up to the front door of the house. Blaine took both of Rory's suitcases as Kurt unlocked the front door.

The three stepped into the dim home.

"Let's give you a tour," Kurt said as he closed the front door. Leading from the front door, there was a short hallway, and at the end of it, Rory could see the kitchen. Right next to the front door was a staircase that led to the second floor. Kurt and Blaine walked down the hallway, and Rory followed. The dining room was connected the main hallway, but the family went to the dim kitchen.

Kurt fumbled around, looking for a light switch. He found it, lighting up the kitchen. But before Rory had a chance to take in the kitchen, a loud noise sounded from his right.

"SURPRISE!"

Rory flew behind Kurt and Blaine, peeking over his fathers' shoulders to see what the noise was. On his right was the living room, where a whole group of people stood, all smiling at him with a giant banner of their heads that said "Welcome Rory!"

"What are you all doing here?" Kurt laughed as he stepped forward, beginning to hug the people.

Rory continued to stand behind Blaine, his hand clutching the dark haired man's plaid polo as Kurt greeted more people.

"Who are they?" The teenager whispered.

"They are our family," Blaine replied to the frightened boy, "Well, some of them are actually relatives, but most of them are just friends. Come on, meet your family."

Rory followed Blaine into the living room, keeping close to his father as the older man shook hands and hugged with others.

"Blaine," A short brunette piped, "Why do you introduce your son to everyone?"

"Oh, yeah," Blaine rubbed at the back of his neck. He turned towards his son, who was still awkwardly trailing behind him, "Sorry Rory, it just slipped my mind that you don't know anyone here."

The boy shrugged. Blaine called Kurt over, and as soon as his husband was by his side, he settled down the crowded room.

"Everyone, I like you to meet our son, Rory."

"Uh, hello," Rory gave an awkward short wave to the room.

"Kurt, Blaine," A tall blonde spoke, "Are you aware that you have a leprechaun for a son?"

Rory looked at his parents, who just shook their heads and laughed at their friend.

"Alright, who can I show my son off to first?" Kurt joked.

The room laughed and Rory himself smiled too.

"If anyone," A loud voice sounded, "Is meeting the boy first, it's going to be his grandfather."

From the back of the crowd, a bald man in his early sixties appeared in front of the Hummel-Andersons. He looked like Kurt, yet a lot tougher.

"Don't just stand there boy!" The man said to Rory, "Come and hug your grandfather!"

Rory stepped forward, wrapping his arms around the man. They hugged for a few moments before they both pulled away. The man placed his hands on his grandson's shoulder, taking in the boy's appearance.

"I have a grandson!" Burt beamed to the room, "I finally get a grandson!"

"Um hello?" Another loud voice sounded, but this time, it was a girl, "Does your granddaughter not mean anything to you?"

Blaine stepped forward, gesturing to the girl who had spoken. "Rory, that's your cousin, Harmony Hudson. Those are her parents," Blaine gestured to the tallest man and the short brunette who had suggested Rory be introduced earlier, "Your Uncle Finn and Aunt Rachel."

Rachel stepped forward, hugging her nephew with a bright smile. Finn shook hands with the young boy, telling him how nice it was to have him part of the family.

Then Kurt and Blaine went around the room, introducing Rory to everyone. While he was only actually related to Rachel, Finn, and Harmony, along with his grandparents, Burt and Carol, there was also Uncle Mike and Aunt Tina, and their two year old daughter, Sophie. There was Uncle Sam and Aunt Quinn, and their son, Cameron. Aunt Mercedes married to Uncle Shane, but however, they didn't have any children. Uncle Artie was single, but Uncle Puck however was a single father with his son, Joe. Then there was Aunt Santana and Brittany, who had their daughter Sugar, who made Rory get jelly legs. Brittany and Santana also had a son, who was not there and not much was mentioned about him.

It was large family, but as Rory received hugs from all them, it made him feel loved.

* * *

><p>After chatting a little bit with the adults, Rory founding himself outside in the backyard with Sugar, Harmony, Joe, and Cameron.<p>

"So Rory, where will you be attending school?" Harmony asked.

"I don't know," Rory shrugged, "I mean, I 'aven't even seen me bedroom yet."

"Defiantly have your fathers enroll you at Thurston High School," Harmony told him, "You can join my glee club, The Unitards."

"Please Harm," Sugar rolled her eyes, "Everyone knows Rory will be going to McKinley with Joe, Cameron and I, and will be joining the New Directions."

"Let's not get ahead of yourself guys," Joe stopped the two girls before a full out argument broke out, "Like Rory said, he doesn't know yet. I'm sure wherever Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine send him to school will be cool. Let's move onto something else."

"What are you going to call Uncle Kurt and Blaine Rory?" Cameron asked.

Rory shrugged again. "I guess just Kurt and Blaine. That's what I've been calling them the past few weeks."

"But they are your parents," Sugar stated, "I call Santana Mama and Brittany is my Mom. You can't call your parents by their first names."

"But ye' just called ye're moms' by their first names," Rory pointed out.

Sugar gave the boy a dead panned look. "That was only so I could get my point across. I'm just saying that you should find out what your dads want you to call them."

"Let's stop asking questions," Harmony suggested, "Rory, you lived in New York, right? Tell us all about it."

Smiling, Rory began to tell tales of his time in the big city. Like the time he and his foster brother went to Central Park just to buy pretzels and ended up getting lost, or the time he accidently took the wrong subway train home. The four other teens were entranced, listening to every detail of the boy's stories.

Before the five teens knew it, Rachel came out to tell them it was time to go home. They all bid goodbye to Rory, saying they couldn't wait till the next time they would hang out. Rory headed inside followed them inside, and said goodbye to his new extended family.

* * *

><p>"Sorry that your first day home wasn't quieter," Blaine apologized to Rory as he and Kurt moved around the kitchen, cleaning the party mess up.<p>

"Today was awesome!" Rory exclaimed from the kitchen table as he ate a piece of cake, "Our family is totally cool!"

Blaine and Kurt both smiled at 'our family'.

"But that Harmony is quite a talker," Rory told his fathers, "I like Joe and Cameron though. They seem like they be good mates. Sugar is pretty cool too."

"Nice to see you're already making friends," Kurt smiled.

"Do ye' mind if I head up to bed?" Rory asked, "All that travelin' today made me tired, and the party just made me even more tired."

Blaine let out a chuckle as he slapped his own forehead. "We didn't even show you upstairs yet! Come on, let's finish that tour."

The family headed upstairs. The second floor had a hallway like the main one downstairs. The first room was on the right, which Kurt and Blaine explained was used as a home office. The next room across from the office was the bathroom. Down the hall slightly was a closet, and right next to the closet, on the left, was Rory's room. Kurt and Blaine's room was right across the hall from Rory's.

Kurt pushed open the door to Rory's room, and the boy took it in with wide eyes. It had been painted a medium, dull blue with a dark brown border going around it. The queen sized bed was pushed up against the wall with a dark brown comforter covering it, and blue pillows that matched the room on top. Rory had a sliding door closet across from his bed, and a window that overlooked the front yard. There was a small desk with a laptop on it, and a dresser where all his clothes could be held. The room was light up from the lamp that was on the nightstand. The floor was carpet, and the walls were bare, but it was all perfect to Rory.

"We had Uncle Finn and Puck put it together while we were in New York," Kurt explained as the boy ventured further into his room, "Aunt Mercedes and Tina took it upon themselves to buy you some clothes already, but we can go shopping for more tomorrow."

"I love it." Rory declared. He turned towards his fathers and smiled, "Thank ye'. For everything."

"You're our son now," Blaine said, "We get to spoil you."

"Um," Rory rubbed the back of his neck, "What do I call ye' two? Sugar was telling me she calls her parents Mama and Mom…so what do I call you?"

"Well," Kurt looked at Blaine, who nodded at his husband, "Blaine and I had been discussing this earlier. If your comfortable with it, you can call me Papa and Blaine Dad."

"Papa and Dad," Rory tested, "…That sounds good."

"We are just going to let you get settle in," Blaine said, "If you need anything, we are right across the hall. And remember, this is your home now to Rory. Don't feel like you are guest in any way."

Rory walked forward, hugging both his fathers.

"Thank you," He said again.

Kurt and Blaine both hugged their son back.

"Goodnight Rory," They both said as they stepped out of the room.

"Good night Papa, goodnight Dad."

Rory waved to both his fathers before shutting the door to his room. He wandered over to his dresser, opening all the drawers till he found a t-shirt and a pair of plaid pajama pants. He removed his day clothes and put on his pajamas, then slipped into bed. Leaning over, he shut off the lamp on his nightstand, and settled into his new bed, in his new home, with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><em>Alas, the Klory family is together! And now, we can watch Rory's adventures as a Hummel-Anderson begin :)<em>

_Reviews please?_

_-Halfmyheart2_


	6. Chapter Six

**To Have a Home: Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Glee. All rights belong to FOX.**

* * *

><p>As Rory sat up in bed, he rubbed at his sleep filled eyes. He glanced over at the alarm clock on his nightstand, and saw it was only nine in the morning. Normally by now, he be at summer school, but he didn't live in New York anymore.<p>

His room felt weird to him, even though this house was his home now, and this was his bedroom. He felt like a guest in a hotel room. Rory shuddered at the thought. Last time he was in a hotel, it was the last time he was his birth parents...

No. He swore to himself that final night with them was a memory he would never, ever think about.

Rolling out of bed, the Irish boy considering throwing on regular clothes before heading downstairs. Then it occurred to him that this was his home now. It was no different than the Cross' apartment. If he walked around in his pajamas there, he could certainly do it in his own, perameant home.

Opening the door to his room, Rory stepped out into the hall. Last night, after meeting so many new people, he had been so tired that he had even really taken in anything else upstairs beside his bedroom. Sneaking across the hall, Rory peeked into his fathers' room.

It was alot bigger than his own. Versus his blue walls, the walls in this room where a sand colored tan. In the middle of the room, up against the back wall, was the king sized bed covered in a light green comforter. Above the headboard was a picture of Kurt and Blaine's first kiss from their wedding day. Smiling at the picture, the boy's blue eyes wandered around the room, taking in everything.

Once he was done taking in his parents' room, Rory shut the door and took in the hallway. It was simply decorated, other than picture frames that hung on the walls. Rory glanced at each of them as he walked by. There was another one of Kurt and Blaine from their wedding day, and another of Kurt and his father that seemed a few years back. There was two from what appeared to be their high school days. And at the very end of the hallway, right in front of the staircase, was a blank picture frame.

Heading down the stairs, Rory rounded them and went straight into the kitchen. Upon entering, he saw a nice big breakfast waiting for him.

"Morning Rory," Blaine greeted as he glanced up from the newspaper he was reading.

"Hey Dad, Papa," Rory slid into the open chair where the plate of food was awaiting for him.

Across from him, Kurt was sipping on his coffee and reading a book. Setting aside his book, Kurt smiled as his son dove head first into the breakfast consisting of pancakes and bacon he had made.

"Rory, your Dad and I were hoping that we could take you out shopping for clothes today," Kurt said, "And then we could show you around town. We could get lunch at BreadstiXs, this really great resturant. But for dinner your Grandpa and Grandma want to have the three of us over."

"Sounds good!" Rory chirped.

"Then it's all settle," Blaine concluded as he set down his now finished newspaper. "Rory, when you're done with breakfast, go get dressed."

Quickly shoving the last piece of pancake in his mouth, Rory gave a closed mouth smile before bolting out of the room and heading up the stairs.

* * *

><p>If Kurt Hummel-Anderson knew one thing, it was fashion. He knew that what colors looked good on people, what style made them look skinnier, or what dress could give any woman curves...and he knew that it would be a cold day in hell before he allowed his son to step out of the house in yellow.<p>

"Take that off," Kurt said, ushering the boy back into the dressing room, "No way will I allow you to be seen in yellow."

"Ye' think I look like a lemon or something?" Rory questioned, looking down at the yellow t-shirt he was wearing.

"No, more like Big Bird without his feathers. Just let Papa handle your clothing, and you worry about trying them on. Now please, take that off before Sesame Street reports you missing."

Rory bit at the chuckling grin tugging on the corners of his lips as his Papa exited the dressing room. A deep chuckle rang out, and Rory turned to look at his laughing Dad.

"He's something else, isn't he?" Blaine laughed. "For our wedding, I wanted to do something a little different, so I suggested that your Papa wear a blue tuxedo to bring out his eyes. I thought he was going kill me for even bringing iThank goodness for your Grandpa was there though. If he hadn't been there during the suggestion...well, let's just said I wouldn't be here today."

"Grandpa is Papa's dad, right?" Rory wanted to learn his family as soon as possible. "And Grandma is his mother?"

"Grandpa Burt, yes, is your Papa's dad. However, Grandma Carol isn't his blood related mother. You see, your Grandma is actually Uncle Finn's mother. Your Grandpa and Grandma married when your Uncle Finn and Papa were in high school. So technically, Grandma is actually your step-grandma, but we all really just overlook that fact."

"What about ye' parents? They are me grandparents' too."

Blaine lowered his head, opting to look at the floor for a moment as he twiddled with his thumbs. Taking in a deep breath, the dark haired man looked up at his son.

"I don't know if you will actually ever meet your other grandparents. My parents don't approve of your Papa and I's relationship. They don't really approve of gays in general. I haven't really spoken to them in a long time. But my brother, your Uncle Cooper, he accepts Papa and I. You're going to love him."

"I'm sorry about ye' parents Dad." Rory said softly.

"It's okay Rory," Blaine gave the boy a reassuring smile; "It's been a long time since everything happen with them. I'm okay now."

Blaine really wanted to ask Rory what happened with his birth parents. It seemed like the right oppurnity to ask. However, Kurt reenter the room at that moment, his arm full of shirts and pants.

"Oh wow," Rory's eyes grew wide at seeing all the items he had to try on, "Can I just pick out the ones I like, then try those on?"

"I suppose," Kurt recutantly sighed, "But if I think its looks awful, its back on the rack."

"Ye' got it, sir!" Rory grinned as he accepted the clothes from his father's arms. He closed the door to his dressing room. Kurt went and took the open chair next to his husband.

"Big Bird?" Blaine grinned at his husband.

"No son of mine will be dressed less than fabolous. It was rule since I was a kid making my dolls and action figures attend Ken and Barbie's weddings."

The dressing room door opened, and Rory stepped out in a pair of black jeans and a light blue polo.

"Well, what ye' think?"

All of a sudden, a realization washed over Kurt and Blaine as they took in Rory. It hit them that this was their son. For the rest of their lives, they would help him out. They would be putting him through college, and one day, become grandparents because of him. Rory would depend on them for advice. All their hoping to get a child has become a reality. But it wasn't frightening. It felt right. The two felt complete for the first time in a while.

"Love it!" Blaine said.

"Perfect!" Kurt approved, "Okay, next!"

* * *

><p>Rory nervously stepped out of the car, glancing at the two story house before him. It was much simplier than his own home (It still felt so odd to think that), but this house felt inmidating. Maybe it was because Grandpa Burt pretty much scared the crap out of him. Or maybe it was the haunting memory that the house reminded him of his grandparents' house back in Ireland.<p>

The family of three walked up to the door. They didn't even have to knock as the door opened right as they walked up.

"Kurt, Blaine!" Carol smiled as she rubbed her hands dry against her apron.

"Hi Carol," The husbands greeted at the same time.

The woman stepped forward, hugging each man indivudually. Kurt and Blaine stepped aside, allowing Carol a full view of her grandson.

Last night she hadn't really had a chane to interact with the boy. She had decided to let everyone else get to talk to him as she knew everyone else wouldn't get to see him as much as she would.

"It's very nice to meet you Rory," Carol greeted, "I'm Carol, your grandma."

"I'm Rory," The brunette stated, even though she already knew that.

"Okay now that introductions are done, please come here and give your grandma a big hug!"

Rory warmly smiled. Stepping into the house, he wrapped his arms her, and she returned the hug. Rory right away thought that Carol was a lot less scary than Burt was.

"Don't be strangers!" Carol ushered the family inside.

The house was a lot smaller than the Hummel-Anderson, but it still had that family-loving feeling.

"Is that them?" The booming voice Rory remembered from last night shouted from the kitchen up ahead.

"Hi Dad!" Kurt shouted back.

Burt Hummel appeared from the kitchen. Right away, Kurt ran up, engulfing his father in a hug.

"Twenty eight and you still hug me like you're two." Burt chuckled.

Blaine stepped forward, giving his father and law a quick hug. The two exchanged pleasanteries and after they finish, then Burt step his eyes on Rory. The young boy gulped as the man stared him down.

"You gonna hug your grandpa or not?" Burt extended his arms, gesturing for Rory to come hug him.

Slowly, Rory stepped forward, and hugged him. His grandfather hugged his tighter than he did, but Rory still returned the gesture.

Kurt couldn't help but smile at his father and son. He knew that Burt had wanted a grandson forever, and it made Kurt's heart soar at seeing the gleam in his father's eyes because of the fact he finally had a grandson. Kurt had that same gleam too, but it was for the fact that he finally had a child.

"Okay, Rory, Burt, you are helping me cook dinner," Carol declared, "Kurt and Blaine, go watch TV or something."

"Are you sure you don't want us to help Carol?" Blaine asked.

"Listen here," The woman waved a wooden spoon she had tucked in her apron at her step-son, "You two got to spend three weeks with Rory. Your father and I barely got to meet him yesterday. Now get your butts in the living room while I spend time with my grandson."

"But…" Kurt interjected, but Carol was already pushing the two men away from their son and into the living room.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Rory found himself sitting at his grandparents' kitchen table, cutting carrots. Carol was at the stove, stirring some kind of soup. Burt was sitting across from Rory, reading a newspaper.<p>

"So Rory," Since she had placed a cutting board in front of him, Carol had been nonstop asking him questions. Mostly they had been questions about New York and what he and his fathers had done there. "How are you liking Lima so far?"

"It's grand." He replied, "It seems like there is a lot to do here. Today, Papa and Dad brought me to the mall."

"Are you liking them?" Burt piped.

Rory froze, glancing at the man across from him.

"I mean Kurt and Blaine," Burt clarified, "Your Papa and Dad. As parents. Are you liking them?"

Rory glanced down at the carrots before him. This was not a question he was expecting at this moment. Seriously, he had only been in town for two days, and only met his parents almost a month ago. But every minute he had spent with them, Rory felt love.

Smiling, the boy glanced up at his grandparents.

"I love them both."

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, I know, some serious fluff. But next chapter is going to set us up for the actual major storyline coming up. <em>

_Reviews please?_

_-Halfmyheart2_


	7. Chapter Seven

**To Have a Home**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Glee. All right belong to FOX.**

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were getting into the swing of things. It had been a month since they had brought Rory home. Every day was shaping up to be a new adventure with him. They had been all over Ohio, showing the boy everything about the state. But now that they had shown Rory almost everything they could show him, the Hummel-Anderson family were finally starting to settle down.<p>

However, they would settle down tomorrow. Today was a special day.

Pushing open the door to their son's bedroom, Kurt and Blaine walked in.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you…"

Rory's eyes fluttered open. Sitting up in his bed, the boy let out a wide smile at seeing his fathers' approaching his bed, smiles on their faces as they sang to him.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Rory, Happy Birthday to you!"

Leaning forward, Blaine placed a cupcake with a candle in Rory's hands. "Make a wish!"

Closing his eyes, Rory thought a moment before blowing out the small flame. Blaine took the cupcake from his son's hands while Kurt leaned forward, giving Rory a kiss on the forehead.

"Happy 15th Birthday Rory," Kurt smiled as he sat down on his son's bed.

"Thank ye'," Rory said as he reached for the cupcake Blaine had set down on his nightstand. However, before his fingers could wrap around the delicious treat, his hand was swatted away by Blaine.

"No sweets till after breakfast," The dark haired man reprimanded, "But Happy Birthday."

Blaine kissed the top of his son's head, causing Rory to groan.

"Seriously, it's only just me birthday!" The boy wiped at his face, "And it's me fifteenth! That's not very important."

"But it is your first birthday with us," Kurt pulled his son into a side hug, "And for that, we have to celebrate."

"Oh no…" Rory looked back and forth between his parents, "What did yew' two do?"

"We are having a birthday party for you tonight," Kurt practically squealed, "And everyone you met at your welcome home party will be here at three. So get going birthday boy, you have a big day ahead of you!"

* * *

><p>Around five o'clock, the party was in full swing. Mike and Tina were sitting in chairs with their daughter, Sophie, who sitting at her parents' feet with her toy dolls while they chatted with Blaine, who was cooking hamburgers and hotdogs. Quinn and Sam were chatting away with Mercedes and Shane, while Puck, Finn, and Artie were in the Hummel-Anderson's pool, with Artie on a floatie and Puck and Finn playing basketball.<p>

"So, how is parenting going?" Rachel asked Kurt as they stood in the kitchen, preparing the salad and pasta to go along with the barbeque.

"Better than imagined it," Kurt replied. "Rory is just perfect. He's polite, sweet, and does whatever he is told. It's like he is a character out of a storybook."

"Well that's probably because he still feels like a guest," Rachel said, "He's only been here for like a month Kurt. He probably is afraid of doing something wrong, so he is being extra careful. You did say he used to have a lot of trouble back in New York."

"Yeah, but that was with bullies Rach. It's a lot different here in Lima then it is New York."

"That may be true, but Lima still has bullies Kurt. This town is basically the same since we left for New York those few years. That's why Finn and I chose to live in Delphos and have Harmony attend Thurston High School. It's so much safer out there, and it's a lot different than it is here Kurt."

Kurt placed the spoon he had been stirring with in the sink. "Are you telling me my son isn't safe here Rachel?"

Rachel stuttered for a minute. "No Kurt, I'm just saying that Rory has been through bullying once, and so have you. Do you really want to watch your son suffer at the harmful hands that you have witnessed? Wouldn't it be safer to send him somewhere else other than McKinley?"

Picking up the salad bowl, Kurt stared down the brunette hard.

"Blaine and I have already decided where we will be sending Rory to school. Rachel, I know how to take care of my own son, much like you know how to take care of your daughter. So please, let's just drop this topic and let us both handle our own children. It's my son's birthday and I'm not going to have anything or anyone ruin it."

With another hard look at the woman, Kurt headed out the back door to his son's birthday party.

As everyone was getting food, the backyard gate swung open. All that was seen was a large box along with legs underneath it.

"Surprise!" Sugar yelled as she dropped the box to the ground.

"Careful mi Amor," Santana said as she and Brittany came in behind their daughter.

"Sorry Mama," Sugar said to her mother over her shoulder before running up to Rory.

"Happy Birthday!" Throwing her arms around the boy, Sugar hugged the boy as tightly as she could. "Sorry about being late! We had to go visit my stupid brother. Ugh, such a drag. But I'm here now, so we can really get this party going."

"Hi Sugar," The birthday boy smiled. "Get some food for ye'. Joe, Cameron, Harmony and I were going to eat by the pool."

"Ok! Oh, is that macaroni salad?"

Sugar wandered off to the food table, while Rory watched the girl with amused eyes. She looked positively stunning in her teal shorts with black collared shirt.

"Dude, take a picture, it will last longer," Cameron said as he came up from behind.

"But I don't have a camera," Rory blinked.

Cameron laughed. "What I mean is stop staring before you get caught. It's cool that you think Sugar is hot and all, but Aunt Santana will go, and I quote, "All Lima Heights" on your ass if you hurt her baby girl."

"Oh," Was all Rory choked out as his eyes wandered over to the Latina mother, "She can't be that scary, right?"

"No, she can be," Cameron started to walk with Rory over to the pool, "One time, she slapped Uncle Puck so hard that it knocked him out. And my Mom told me she totally knocked the wind out of Finn when they were in high school."

"Woah," Rory breathed out.

"Are you telling him about Aunt Santana?" Joe asked as the two boys sat down.

"And by the look on Rory's face, Cameron has," Harmony concluded. Leaning forward, she placed a hand on her cousin's knee. "Don't worry about Aunt Santana. She's cooled down a lot since our parents' high school days. Aunt Brittany tends to keep her grounded."

"But isn't Aunt Brittany sort of an…" Rory trailed off, unable to find the right word.

"An airhead?" Cameron finished, "Yeah, she is. But we all love her anyways."

"She gets the best presents." Harmony added, causing her to get a judging look from Joe. "What?"

"Anyways," Joe gave one more look in Harmony's direction, "How are you adjusting to Lima Rory?"

"Aye, it's grand 'ere. Dad and Papa 'ave been taking me everywhere!"

"Aw, that's so cute!" Harmony gushed, "You already are calling them Dad and Papa."

Rory gave his cousin a slightly confused look before carrying on. "But yeah, I love it 'ere."

"Do you know where you are going to school?" Sugar asked as she joined the group. "It starts in two weeks."

"Woah, major deja vu," Joe said before anyone could carry on.

"Seriously, its Rory birthday and you want to talk about school Sugar?" Cameron raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"It's just a question Cameron," Sugar brushed a strand of hair out of her face, "I am allowed to ask questions you know."

"Cameron right's, I rather not be talking 'bout school," Rory agreed.

"Whatever," Sugar stabbed her fork into her pasta.

"Okay, so I have to tell you all where my Mom and Dad took me," Harmony launched into a story about how her parents took her on a surprise trip to Boston the other day. While Cameron, Sugar, and Joe were invested in Harmony's tale, Rory found himself invested in the beauty of Sugar Lopez-Pierce instead.

* * *

><p>Rory sat at the backyard table, surrounded by his friends and family, a cake with fifteen burning candles in front of him.<p>

"Happy Birthday to you…." The entire group finished all smiles on their faces as they looked at the newest addition to their family.

"Make a wish Rory," Blaine smiled down at his son.

Closing his eyes, the birthday boy thought more a minute before blowing out all the candles at once.

Everyone cheered. As Kurt pushed the cake off to the side to start cutting slices, people began passing presents towards the blue eyed boy.

He received a pair of headphones from Tina and Mike, along with a handmade card by their daughter. Quinn, Sam, and Cameron gave him a couple shirts, while Mercedes and Shane gave him more clothing. Puck and Joe gave him a book on the history of rock and roll, while Artie gave him an ITunes gift card (to go along with the iPod his Grandpa and Grandma had given him earlier in the week at the small birthday dinner they had for him).

"Open ours Rory!" Harmony said as she pushed a small envelope towards her cousin.

Carefully as he could, Rory opened the envelope. Finding a cute card, he smiled at the words on it before opening it. Three tickets fell into his lap.

"What's _Wicked_?" He asked as he stared at the tickets.

"It's a play my local community theater is putting in a week," Harmony said, "Tickets for it have been sold out for like a month now. I'm staring as Glinda in the production, and I managed to get you, Uncle Kurt, and Uncle Blaine front row seats to opening night!"

"Harmony, that's so sweet," Kurt said as Rory put the tickets back into the envelope.

"I can't wait to see ye' perform," Rory agreed.

"Okay, our present now!" Sugar squealed as she placed a large box in front of Rory.

Standing up, Rory pulled at the green wrapping paper. After getting past the wrapping paper, he found a large white box. Opening the box, the boy let out a laugh at seeing what was inside.

"I picked it out myself!" Brittany said as Rory pulled the giant stuffed leprechaun out of the box. "I figured it could help you remember your magical family back in Ireland. You know, before you rode the rainbow over the ocean and become Kurt and Blaine's child."

"I love it Aunt Brittany," Rory beamed. "Thank ye' so much. To all of you, thank ye. Yew' all 'ave made me birthday perfect."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Rory sat at the kitchen table, eating at some leftover birthday cake as Kurt and Blaine were finishing up the dishes.<p>

"Thank ye' again for me party," Rory said as he swallowed his last piece of cake, "It was the best birthday I ever had."

"We just wanted to make it perfect," Kurt answered, "I'm glad you had a fun time."

"I really did," Rory threw his paper plate out into the garbage. Going over to both his fathers, he gave both of them a kiss and a hug. "I'm going to head up to bed now. 'Night."

"Wait Rory," Blaine called out as the boy started to leave the room, "We have another present for you."

"'Aven't you given me enough today?" Rory teased as he sat back down at the kitchen table.

Blaine slipped into the dining room, getting a manila folder off the table before sitting down with his husband at the table.

"Open this," Blaine slid the folder towards his son.

With curious eyes, Rory opened the folder. Pulling out several pamphlets, Rory opened them, his eyes scanning over them.

"Dalton Academy?"

"Your Dad and I both attended there," Kurt said, "It's an all-boys academy out in Westerville. Technically it's a boarding school, but some students just attend classes then come home."

"This is going to be me school?" Rory asked as he stared at pictures of the grand foyers.

"Yes, and you'll attend it like normal school. You won't be staying over. Your Dad teaches at the public high school in Westerville, so he will drive you there every morning, and then pick you up in the afternoons. It's a great school Rory, and we think you're going to love it there."

"It looks so expensive…" The Irish boy mumbled.

"Rory," Blaine said and Rory glanced up at his fathers, "We can afford it, and you're worth it. Dalton is a great school, and both Papa and I are sure you will have a great time there."

Smiling at his fathers, Rory nodded his head. "Okay, I believe ye'."

"Now head up onto bed," Kurt smiled, "We have to go shopping for your uniforms tomorrow."

"Is it going to be like our last shopping trip?" Rory gulped at remembering his Papa's critiques last time.

"Just go to bed," Blaine laughed, "And Rory, Happy Birthday."

"Love you both," Rory said before disappearing down the hall. And as he headed up the stairs, he heard a double "Love you too" from both his fathers.

With a smile on his face, Rory fell into bed.

* * *

><p><em>And now the story really gets in. School's beginning, and Rory's starting at Dalton. I wonder who he will be meeting…<em>

_Speaking of school, I was left a review saying that I should put Glee Project people in as characters. What do you all think? Should I put them in, but maybe change their names or something? Keep their names? Tell me what you think, because Rory does need classmates…_

_Reviews please?_

_-Halfmyheart2_


	8. Chapter Eight

**To Have a Home**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Glee. All rights belong to FOX.**

* * *

><p>Standing in the bathroom, Rory stared at himself in the mirror. Smoothing his hands over the blue and red blazer, the boy stared at himself with a lump in his throat. His outfit was flawless; Kurt had taken it upon himself to make sure that the boy's uniform was crisp and clean. Nothing was out of place…well except for the blasted tie Rory couldn't get right.<p>

"Rory," Kurt knocked on the bathroom door, "Dad is in the car. Are you ready?"

"In a minute," The boy choked out.

He wasn't ready for this. Rory wasn't ready to go to school again. Not after what had happened with all the bullies back in New York. Yes, the Dalton brochures had promised a "one hundred percent bully-free environment" but it couldn't stop nerves from eating at Rory's insides.

At his birthday party two weeks ago, when he had blown out his birthday candles, Rory had made the wish that all of this would stay perfect. His new family. His new life.

But now school was starting up…and the bullies…last time…hospital...

Rory could feel his chest tightening. Sinking back against the wall, Rory fell to the floor, clutching at his chest. He kept trying to get air into his body, but it was like his throat had just shut down. His heart was racing and his palms were sweating. All he could focus on was getting air…

The door to the bathroom swung in, and Kurt rushed to his son's side. Kneeling down, Kurt rubbed soft circles on his son's back, hushing him softly.

"Just breathe Rory, its going to be okay…" Grabbing the boy's hand, Kurt gives it a squeeze to show the hyperventilating boy he is there. "Slow breathes, okay? Calm, slow, easy, breathes. It's okay…"

It takes a few minutes, but Rory finally calms down. He didn't even realize that hot tears were falling down his cheeks before Kurt is wiping them away with a tissue.

"I 'ave to go…Dad's waiting…" Rory went to rise to his feet, but instead he found himself being held down.

"Rory, you need to calm down first," Kurt said, "You're still shaking."

Looking down at his hands, Rory saw that he was still trembling. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"I used to get panic attacks all the time when I was younger," Kurt stood up, wetting a washcloth, "It was after my mom died. It was really hard, not having her around when I needed her the most. They are scary, aren't they?"

"I starting getting them in me first foster home," Rory recalled, "I thought I was going to die."

The blue eyed boy let out a shaky laugh as his father handed him the washcloth. Taking it, Rory wiped his face with the cloth, trying to collect himself as Kurt lowered himself back onto the tiled floor.

"I felt like that too," Kurt said. "But you're not in foster care anymore. What got you so nervous Rory?"

"I can't do it again…" Rory trailed off, balling the cloth in his hand with his fist as he tried to keep his breathing steady, "I can't do the bullying anymore. I don't want to go through it again Papa."

Pulling Rory into his chest, Kurt hugged the boy tightly. "I promise you that you will never go through that ever again. Dad and I put you in the safest school possible. Nobody in going to hurt you there Rory. I promise."

"I believe ye'," Rory mumbled into Kurt's shirt.

Pulling away, the Irish boy gave his Papa a smile. Kurt smiled back, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. With his free hand, Kurt picked up the red and blue tie that had been on the floor. Wrapping it around his son's neck, Kurt tied it for his son.

"Enjoy your first day of school, okay?"

Standing up off the ground, Rory exited the bathroom, stopping in the doorframe to look back at his father.

"I love ye'."

Nodding and smile, Kurt looked back at his son. "Love you too."

* * *

><p>Pulling up to the front of the school, Blaine put the car in park. "Are you ready?"<p>

Nervously glancing out the window, Rory gulped and nodded. "Yeah, I think I am."

"Rory if you need anything, just call me or Papa," The dark haired man said, "I'm only a town over, and I can be here in a matter of minutes. And I'll be here at three o'clock on the dot to pick you up, so just meet me out here. Do you have your lunch? Oh, what about a pen? I think I have one here in the glove compartment…"

"Dad!" Rory laughed, "I have everything. Ye' and Papa went crazy making sure my backpack was all packed last night. And I put me lunch in my bag last night. I'll see ye' at three."

Opening the door, Rory stepped out. Giving his dad a goodbye, Rory watched as the black Camry left the parking lot. Turning around, Rory merged in the sea of blue blazers as he entered the school.

* * *

><p>Sliding into his seat, Rory nervously glanced around at his classmates. Many were chatting with each other, while others were entering the classroom till. Suddenly, he felt extremely awkward. Everyone had a friend, and he could see friendships between everyone was talking. Trying to find new friends during his sophomore year, when everyone his age already had established friendships the previous year. Great. So now he was going to be alone.<p>

"All right, take a seat everyone." The teacher said as he walked into the classroom. Right away, everyone scrambled to their seats. Placing his bag on the desk, the teacher glanced around the room before shaking his head.

"You figured that they would give me a new batch of kids to teach, not most of the kids I had last year," He chuckled.

"But you love us anyways Mr. Mitchell!" The boy next to Rory called out.

Rory glanced at the boy while Mr. Mitchell, his first period teacher, laughed as he began to unload his bag. The boy, dressed in the same uniform as him, had dark hair. He was clearly taller than Rory, and reminded the Irish boy of Uncle Finn.

"Okay, before we launch into the wonderful world of chemistry, I'm going to take attendance. Miles Avery?"

As Mr. Mitchell started to call out names, Rory just felt like sinking further and further into his seat till he could finally disappear.

"Charlie Garrison, don't even bother saying a word, I know you are already here and ready to cause a problems."

"Present!" The boy, Charlie, next to Rory, smiled.

Mr. Mitchell shook his head at the boy before continuing on with his list.

"Rory Hummel-Anderson?"

"'ere," Rory mumbled.

"Rory Hummel-Anderson?"

Taking in a deep breathe, Rory looked up at his teacher. "'ere."

"Woah," Charlie breathed out, "Dude, your accent is sick!"

All eyes turned towards Rory. Never more in his life had he wanted to disappear from one place. Lowering his head, Rory focused on his notebook, waiting until he could feel all stares off of him.

"Charlie, not even five minutes into the school year and you are already causing disruptions." Mr. Mitchell scowled.

"Sorry!" Charlie said before quieting down.

Mr. Mitchell resumed taking attendance, and everyone whose name hadn't been called waiting to hear their name called. Letting out a sigh, Rory glanced up from his notebook. He had been expecting everyone to be focusing on the teacher at the front of the room, but from across the room, Rory found a tall boy with light brown hair staring at him. The look on the boy's face sent chills down Rory's boy. It was like the boy's green eyes were attempting to stare into his soul, to figure him out with one look.

"Oh, I get Garrison and Sebastian," Mr. Mitchell joked, "Sebastian, are you here?"

The boy staring at Rory, without breaking eye contact, raised his hand. "Right here Mr. Mitchell."

As Mr. Mitchell resumed taking the last few names for attendance, the boy, Sebastian, gave Rory one more quick glance over before turning back around in his seat.

Putting his attention back to notebook, Rory gulped.

* * *

><p>Exiting first period, Rory looked down at the schedule he had taped to his notebook. He had Geometry next, on the second floor of the building in the D-Wing. No problem. He was on the first floor, in the A-Wing. Surely he could find it.<p>

Rory had made it halfway down the hallway when something grabbed his wrist. Before he could jerk away, Rory was spun into the wall next to him. His back up against the wall, the Irish boy opened his blue eyes that he hadn't even realized he had closed.

He found himself face to face with Sebastian, the chilling green eyed boy from Chemistry.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Sebastian said. Noting the boy's tense body, Sebastian put on a calming exterior. "Relax, I won't hurt you. What's your name good looking?"

"Me?" Rory squeaked out.

"No, I'm asking for the wall's name," Sebastian nearly rolled his eyes, but he was able to control himself, "Of course I'm asking for your name."

"Rory," The Irish boy said, "Me name's Rory Hummel-Anderson."

"It's a cute name for a cute boy," The green eyed boy took a step back, and Rory relaxed slightly. Taking a step back, Sebastian stuck his hand out, and Rory shook it. "I'm Sebastian Smythe."

"Where are you heading next Rory?"

"Um, Geometry."

Putting an arm around Rory, Sebastian began to guide the boy in the direction of his next classroom.

"Listen, stick with me," Sebastian said as the two began up a flight of stairs, "I'm a junior, and you're what, a sophomore right?' Rory nodded his head. "Good. It's totally going to be in your favor to have an upperclassman as a friend. I've got major connections in this place, and I'm kind of top dog around here. So just stay by my side and before you know, you'll be climbing the social ladder and will be my second in command in no time. Oh, and enjoy geometry."

Without even waving goodbye, Sebastian walked off from Rory, leaving him in front of his next classroom. Not even sparing the boy another glance, the junior disappeared off down the hall. Clutching his notebook and folder tightly to his chest, Rory once again felt a chill run up his spine.

Who had he just got involved with?

* * *

><p><em>Ah, and the first appearance of the famous Sebastian. He's got connections (in Dalton and out), and trust me, he's going to be the cause of my troubles for the young Rory. He's setting everything in motion.<em>

_So, what did you think? Reviews please?_

_-Halfmyheart2_


	9. Chapter Nine

**To Have a Home**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Glee. All rights belong to FOX.**

* * *

><p>Rory was heading towards sixth period class when suddenly something grabbed his hand. With a tug, Rory found himself being dragged through a crowd of students by none other than the boy who had entered his life mere hours earlier, Sebastian.<p>

The older boy continued to pull the boy. Rory kept trying to ask where they were going, but instead he found himself being drowned out by the chatter of other students.

Finally, they stopped outside what looked a student lounge. Sebastian reached up, wiping Rory's shoulder.

"Seriously, are you that new around here?" The light haired boy chastised, "Everyone knows that every year on the first day of school the Warblers perform during sixth period lunch."

"But it's time for lunch. And who are the Warblers?" Rory asked, and Sebastian's eyes widened slightly.

"Wow, you really are new," Sebastian shook his head, "Good thing I'm taking you under my wing. Now sit back my sweet potato and be dazzled."

Sebastian walked over to where a group of about fifteen boys were gathered. Curiosity sparking in him, Rory ventured further into the room, taking against the back wall.

"Welcome back everyone!" Sebastian said with a clap of his hands. "How I've missed seeing most of your faces, and it's very nice to see some beautiful new ones out there." Sebastian tossed a wink in the direction of Rory. "So please, six back and enjoy."

Without another word, Sebastian started singing. It was an upbeat pop tune that Rory recognized Blaine to hum around the house allowed. As Rory started to tap his foot along to the background beats of the other Warblers, he found him pacing hiss mind for the name of the song.

_Girl you really got me bad  
>You really got me bad<br>Now I'm gonna get you back  
>I'm gonna get you back<em>

Then it clicked in Rory. It was 'Misery' by Maroon Five. He remembered it because he asked Blaine what he was in misery over, and if all five members of the band were the color maroon. It was elected a laugh from both his fathers' when it was told as a dinner tale to Kurt.

Sebastian, as they reached the second chorus, walked over to Rory. He reached down, grabbing the boy's hand for a moment as he sang out the chorus to the boy. With a squeeze and a wink, he spun away to another boy in the room. Rory gulped, looking around the room to see if anyone else had seen that. To his relief, everyone was too invested in the song to even glance at him.

Reaching the final stretch of the song, the Warblers all came together. Forgetting the wink from Sebastian, Rory smiled and his feet joined back in with the beat.

With one last high note, Sebastian and the Warblers finished their song. Everyone exploded into applause, and Rory even jumped to his feet, clapping his hands.

* * *

><p>Rory caught up to Sebastian as he was leaving the room.<p>

"That was amazing!" The boy gushed, "So, what are ye' all exactly?"

"The Warblers, my naïve little boy blue, is what are we," Sebastian said as the two headed towards the cafeteria, "We're the top dogs around this joint. That's why you're sticking with me. I'm the head Warbler, and hopefully, the luck of the Irish will be on our side and I can get you into the Warblers. I can't have my cute little, wide eyed puppy getting caught up in the wrong crowd, now can I?"

Rory started to enter the cafeteria, but Sebastian tugged him back. 'Where do you think you're going?"

"To the cafeteria," He replied.

"Gee Rory," Sebastian wiped imaginary dirt off Rory's shoulder, "I told you; I'm getting you into the Warblers. And to get into our elite group you have to first meet these people. So, you're eating lunch for us from now on."

"Oh," Rory muttered out as Sebastian started to guide him in the direction of a door a little off from the cafeteria, "That sounds grand!"

"It's more than grand," Sebastian held open the door for Rory, "Welcome to Warbler World Rory."

With a wide smile, Rory stepped out into the open courtyard, where the singing boys from earlier were sitting around. From the doorway, Sebastian clicked his tongue against his teeth as he started at Rory.

"Damn, that ass," The junior muttered before joining Rory in the courtyard.

* * *

><p>A few minutes after three, Rory stepped outside the bustling school. School was over, and Rory couldn't lie, his first day had gone rather way. Sebastian had shown him everything there was needed to know, and lunch with the Warblers was great. Rory had met several others sophomores, including Charlie, the boy from Chemistry.<p>

"See you tomorrow Rory," Sebastian gave a sweet wave before heading in the direction of his car. Rory waved back before heading towards Blaine's parked car.

Before he had a chance to walk even more than ten steps, Rory found his arm being gripped, and he was shoved against the nearest tree. Letting out a hitched breath, Rory found a dark haired boy around his age pointing a finger in his face.

"I'm giving you a warning right now," The boy said, "Sebastian is nothing but trouble. Head my warning, it's best to get out of his dangerous game before it starts."

Giving Rory one last look saying to head his warning, the boy dashed away, leaving a very confused Rory in his wake.

"Why do I keep getting pushed up against things?" Rory muttered to himself before heading to Blaine's car.

At the dinner table, Rory was listening to Kurt was finishing up his amusing tale about a little girl in his music class.

"So she comes up to and goes, Mr. Hummel-Anderson, I think my flute is broken." Kurt carried on, "And I look at her and in her hand she is holding a clarinet. So I go, 'Sally, that isn't a flute. That's a clarinet.' And with the most serious look on her face, Sally goes 'Well if I paint it silver, can it be a flute then?' I swear, I have never laughed so hard."

"That's funny Papa," Rory laughed, "I wouldn't be surprised if ye' be getting a phone call from Sally's parents 'morrow'."

"Well," Kurt waved his fork around, "I've heard from Joshua and Lily, it turns out Sally is the tattle tale of the first grade. So if I do get that phone call, it will not be a surprised. But Rory, tell us about your first day of school. How was it?"

"Aye, it was grand!" Rory beamed. "I love all me classes, and I've already met some new people! Like this boy Charlie from me Chemistry class. We ate lunch together and we talked about a whole lot of things! And there is this singing group too-"

"The Warblers?" Blaine interrupted with a smile and Rory nodded in reply. "Your Papa and I were part of them. I was the head Warbler for a year before I transferred schools. There something else, aren't they?"

Rory nodded animatedly. "They were amazing! Remember that song 'bout being in misery ye' were singing the other day Dad? Well the Warblers sang that! And the head Warbler himself said he wants to get me a spot on the Warblers!"

"That's fanastic Rory!" Kurt exclaimed, "But to be on the Warblers you have to be able to, you know, sing. Can you sing?"

"Yes I can! I used to sing all the time to me foster siblings back in New York. Mrs. Cross always told me I had a lovely voice."

"Well we love to hear you sing someday," Blaine said.

Rory smiled at them. "I love for yew' both to hear me singing voice too. But Dad, you didn't tell us about ye' first day back to teaching!"

Blaine let out a light laugh. "Well, I have a story too. It may not be as riveting as the Sally story, but I hope it can match it…"

* * *

><p><em>What about that? Sebastian is flirtatious, and Rory's got a warning about a certain Warbler…now its getting good. And this is only the beginning….<em>

_Reviews please?_

_-Halfmyheart2_


	10. Chapter Ten

**To Have a Home**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Glee. All rights belong to FOX.**

* * *

><p>In the library, Rory was hunched over his History textbook. Even though he had been in America for several long years now, nothing had prepared him for trying to catch up on the country's history. There had been so many wars, and there were many historically figures and names he had to learn in such a short amount of time…<p>

His textbook slammed shut right before him. Jumping in his chair, Rory looked up to find Sebastian leaning across the table.

"Seriously?" The older boy questioned, "Three weeks into school and you're already studying like this? I don't know what you did back in Ireland, but here in America, we do take our noses out of the books to breathe."

"I've got me a history test next period, and ye' country has a lot of history!" Rory exclaimed as he began to open his book again.

"Well you're not going to history, so don't worry about that test," Sebastian once again leaned forward and closed the textbook on the boy, "You're going to be somewhere else instead."

"And where would that be?"

With a smirk, Sebastian began to walk away, humming a tune to himself. Straining his ears, Rory recognized the tune to be _'Misery'_, that song by that shade of red band.

"No way…" Rory muttered to himself as Sebastian and his tune started to drift away.

Jumping to his feet, Rory threw his arms out, gathering his books into a jumbled pile in his arms. Nearly tripping over his feet, the boy ran out of the library.

* * *

><p>Behind the closed doors of the room, Rory could hear singing and chatter. With a beaming smile, the sophomore rocked back and forth on his heels.<p>

"Now remember, this is only really an audition," Sebastian reminded the excited boy, "And I had to pull major strings with the seniors to get you this, so don't screw up or choke, okay?"

"What happens if I do?"

Sebastian shot the Irish boy a harsh glare. "That's why I'm warning you ahead of time to not. Just go in there and sing, and try to prove that you deserve a spot with us."

Opening the doors, Sebastian stepped inside, Rory trailing behind him. With wide, curious eyes, Rory followed Sebastian to the front of the room.

"Excuse me!" Sebastian yelled, bringing a silence over the chattering room, "With me today I have brought sophomore Rory Hummel-Anderson. He's going to audition to join our little group."

"Hey, it's my Irish Chem partner! Hi Rory!" A dark haired boy from the back of the room jumped to his feet and waved at Rory. Stifling back a chuckle, Rory waved back at Charlie, the hyperactive sophomore who was slowly starting to become a friend.

"God Garrison, is that hard for you to sit still for a minute?" Sebastian snapped at Charlie, who with a scarlet red blush, sunk back into his seat.

"Now that Charlie has shut his mouth," The junior shot a dark look in the direction of Charlie, "Rory, you can start whenever you are ready."

Setting his messenger bag down on the floor by his feet, Rory nervously twiddled his thumbs. "I like to dedicated this song to me Dads, if yew' all don't mind."

Shutting his eyes, Rory began to sing a familiar song from his childhood. It was a song his Mammy would sing to every night before she tucked him into bed, and it was a song he sang to his foster siblings in New York.

_Ooh, I love you  
>Take care of yourself<br>I'll miss you_

The rest of the Warblers were captivated by the singing Irish boy. Even Charlie, who could never go more than three minutes without movement, was still. The senior councilmen of the Warblers were looking at each other with approving glances. But the one most into the performance was Sebastian.

Ever since he had laid his eyes on Rory in their Chemistry class that first day of school, Sebastian knew he wanted him. Even from all the way across the room, Sebastian could practically smell the virginity coming from the boy. And if there was one thing Sebastian liked most, it was the joy of taking someone's virginity. They were always so fresh, innocent…it was like a game to Sebastian. He may not be competing against anyone, but it was always thrilling to him to see if he could beat the goals he set for himself in his little game. And from the moment Sebastian spotted Rory Hummel-Anderson, he knew he wanted the blue eyed Irish boy to be his fiftieth virgin. It was sick and twisted, but as Sebastian watched Rory wrap up his audition, it only made him want to succeed in his goal even more.

_Take care of yourself  
>Take care of yourself<br>Take care of yourself  
>I love you<em>

The room applauded to him, and Sebastian moved onto his feet, giving the boy a standing ovation. Charlie jumped on top of the couch he was sitting on, giving large whoops much to the annoyance of others around him.

"Rory," The head Warbler, who Sebastian had previously informed him was named Maxfield, "By reaction of other Warblers, it's pretty clear that we can say, welcome. So, take a seat somewhere so we can get started with our meeting."

With an obvious bounce in his step, Rory took a seat next to Sebastian.

"You're voice is just as beautiful as your face, you know that?" Sebastian whispered. The boy's flirtation flying over his head, Rory bite his lip, Rory fought back a smile as he tried to focus in on Maxfield's words.

"So I'm really a Warblers now Sebastian?" Rory whispered as Maxfield began to discuss a schedule performance for the singing group.

"You were basically set before you open your mouth to get." Sebastian whispered back, "Like I said, I pulled strings."

"Strings? Where are these strings? Do we need to throw them in the trash?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes before giving the boy a playful shove. "It's an expression. Seriously, does Ireland not have internet or something?"

Rory slumped a little bit in his seat. "Well, what kind of strings did ye' pull?"

Sebastian's green eyes flickered towards Maxfield, and a smirk came onto his face. "Let me give you lesson number one about the Warblers Rory. Everyone has secrets here. People who seem like they don't, do. And some secrets are deadly. Kind of like ammunition for a gun."

"Sebastian!" Maxfield drew attention to the talking boy. "If you don't mind speaking for just one minute, I think you be really interested in hearing about our Halloween set list for our performance at BreadstiXs."

"I'm so sorry," Sebastian gave the head Warbler a fake, sweet smile, "Just really quickly, while I have your attention, I need some help studying for a test this week. Mind helping a kid with a few cheat cheats?"

At the word 'cheat', Maxfield, clearly tensed up. "Just listen please. I'm sure that this information is something Rory needs to hear too. As I was saying…"

As Maxfield began speaking again, Sebastian turned towards Rory. "Looks like I fired that gun, huh?"

With one more smirk, Sebastian leaned back into the couch, contently crossing his arms across his chest. Nervously shifting in his seat, Rory focused his attention on to Maxfield, but Sebastian's words just continued to ring in his ears.

* * *

><p><em>We are going to have a little time jump next chapter. It's Halloween then and all the scary things are coming out ;)<em>

_Hey, I know they are people reading. Drop me a review and let me know what you're thinking please?_

_-Halfmhyeart2 _


	11. Chapter Eleven

**To Have a Home**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Glee. All rights belong to FOX.**

* * *

><p>"Rory, smile one more time for me!"<p>

Putting on his smile once again, Rory grinned for Kurt's camera. Kurt snapped the picture, and was about to tell his son he wanted one more, but Blaine saw it coming and placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder, shooting his husband a look that he had taken enough pictures.

It was Halloween, and Rory was attending his first ever Halloween party. The Warblers, along with another Glee club Rory didn't know the name of, were performing at "BreadstiX's Boo-tastic Bash!" where the restaurant was being transformed into a teen party for the night. There was going to games, dinner (paid by yourself of course), and a haunted house set up in the parking lot of the restaurant. Sebastian told him the Warblers performed their every year, and the reason the Warblers were putting such extra effort in their performance this year was because the other glee club also performing were one of their main rivals, and they just had to top them.

Until a few days ago, Rory had believed that the Warblers would be wearing their school uniforms, until he overheard the other Warblers talking about their costumes. The Irish boy had leaned closer to Charlie, who was quickly becoming one of his closest friends, and asked the boy what everyone was talking. With a chuckle, Charlie explained to him that everyone would be wearing costumes to the bash, such as how he had decided he was going as a Power Ranger. That day, Rory had rushed home, and explained to Kurt that he needed a costume right away. Luckily, his Papa already had something up his sleeve.

"You make the most adorable Woody!" Kurt gushed. "All the years working for really did pay off. That reminds me, Blaine, please don't let me forget to call Isabelle. She has been dying to take us out to lunch for such a long time now."

"No problem," Blaine replied before turning towards Rory, "But really Kurt, that costume suits him just right."

Glancing down at his sheriff costume, Rory beamed at the costume from his favorite movie, _Toy Story_.

"It is me favorite movie!" The boy beamed at his fathers. "I love it! Thanks again Papa!"

"Oh sweetie, you look cute!" Kurt stepped forward, fixing the sheriff's badge on the vest. "Now don't forget, if you need us, call our cell phones cause we are going to be at Aunt Rachel and Uncle Finn's Halloween party at their house."

"And this boy who is picking you up," Blaine paused, trying to recall his son's friend's name, "Sebastian was it?"

"Aye, his name is Sebastian," Rory replied as he pulled on his cowboy boots, "He is leader of the Warblers."

"And he's a year older, right?" Blaine questioned as Rory grabbed his hat and cell phone off the dining room table, "What was his last name again?"

"Smythe."

"I just don't really like you hanging around with older boys, Rory. Most of the time they are always trying to snake something from someone younger."

"Blaine, I'm sure Sebastian isn't using Rory." Kurt scolded, "And besides, Rory's straight. Even if Sebastian is gay and wants sex, that boy has something coming for him. Nobody is touching my baby boy."

"Hey!" Rory cried out, his face flushing to a bright red.

The honk of a horn came from outside. Kissing both of his fathers' on the cheek, Rory began to head to the front door.

"I like yer' costumes by the way!" Rory paused by the front doors as his fathers followed him. "Bert and Ernie, 'ight?"

Blaine, who was dressed as Ernie, nodded his head. "Somebody knows their Sesame Street characters."

"Well after Papa said I looked like Big Bird that one time, I went searching on who he was. Sesame Street seems like a nice place. I 'ave to go. Love ye'!"

Rory ran out the front of the house, and jogged to Sebastian's car. Kurt and Blaine stood in the doorway, waving goodbye to their son, who with a huge smile on his face, waved back. The car drove down the street and out of sight.

"Did the driver of that car look familiar to you?" Blaine asked.

"The boy Sebastian?" Kurt asked, and Blaine nodded his head. "I didn't really get a good look. And besides, we only know one other Sebastian and I don't think he attends Dalton. I'm sure all his fine. So, I was thinking that since Rory is gone and we have some time before the party…"

Blaine bit her lip, trying to hide the smile coming from him. "But Bert and Ernie are only roommates…"

"Oh, don't be so naive," Kurt said with a wink.

Shutting the front door behind them, Blaine and Kurt ran upstairs.

* * *

><p>Rory was in awe over Halloween in Lima, Ohio. Back in New York, he had never really experienced the whole concept of Halloween. But now, standing in the middle of BreadstiXs, he was overcome with joy.<p>

"This is amazing!" He exclaimed, taking in all the decorations, from the giant spider netting covering one wall to the bowl of punch that was set up like a witch's caldron.

"I'm beginning to wonder if you were locked under some stairs like Harry Potter," Sebastian commented as he and Rory ventured further into the restaurant. "Your curiosity makes me look at you like you're Bambi or something."

"Was Bambi the one that gets shot?" Rory asked.

"No, his mother did," Sebastian grabbed two cups of punch. Handing one to the boy, the head Warbler looked around for the rest of the Warblers. Tapping came from the microphone, and Rory looked to see Maxfield, dressed up as a cowboy, standing at the microphone with most of the Warblers behind them.

"That's our cue," Sebastian said. The two Warblers began to make their way towards to the stage.

"By the way, did I tell you how much I like your costume?" Sebastian asked as the two stepped on stage, "Because you are by far the cutest Woody I have ever seen."

"Thanks Sebastian!" Rory gushed as he glanced down at his costume again, "I like ye' costume! What are ye' exactly though?"

"I'm Waldo," The older boy replied, "From the children's books, 'Where's Waldo'. I think his whole mysterious hiding concept fits me perfectly. Now, go take your place. I have to get our performance started."

As Rory slipped to his spot near the back of the group, Sebastian went up and tapped Maxfield on the shoulder.

"What are you doing?" The green eyed boy asked.

"I'm about to introduce us," Maxfield gestured to the crowd in the room.

"Not anymore," Sebastian softly pushed the senior aside, "I'm doing our introduction tonight."

"But we agreed that I would be doing the introduction," The redheaded exclaimed, "I'm a senior Sebastian, and this is my final Halloween performance with the Warblers. You can do the introduction next year when you're a senior."

"Maybe you could do an introduction. And then I could introduce both your girlfriends to each other and see how that ends. That way we both do an introduction tonight."

Maxfield stared Sebastian straight in the eye, telling him that his threat was real. Taking several steps back, the redheaded senior took a place with the rest of the group behind him.

"Welcome everyone!" Sebastian put on his sweetest smile, "Happy Halloween all! We are the Warblers, and we are so pleased to be performing for you at BreadstiX's Boo-tastic Bash!"

Cheers came from the partying teens.

"Now ladies and ghouls, prepare to be frightened!"

* * *

><p>After their set-list including 'Monster Mash', 'Ghostbusters', and 'Whistlin' Past the Graveyard', the Warblers finished to massive applause.<p>

"Thank you very much!" Sebastian cheered into the microphone. "Happy Halloween everyone!"

Beginning to file off the stage, the Warblers begin to blend into the party. Stepping off stage himself, Rory began to make his way through the crowd, but then he found himself trapped. He was being bumped around, hitting others around him. Trying to prop himself up onto his tippy toes, the Irish boy tried to scan the crowd for Sebastian, but instead he found himself stumbling backwards as bodies collided into him left and right. Panic began to set in. Tightness was in his chest, and he was frantically spinning around, trying to get out of his enclosed space. The boy's vision was starting to blacken when someone grabbed his arm, and Rory felt himself being pulled out of the dancing crowd.

Being shoved down into a booth, Rory took a moment to collect himself.

"You okay Rory?"

Glancing up, Rory found Sugar sitting across from him. She looked like the epiphany of beauty, dressed up in her Dorothy costume.

Rory nodded his head. Sugar smiled sweetly at the still recovering boy.

"Those kids you were caught in the middle of," Sugar said, gesturing to the group Rory had been stuck in the middle of, "They are these kids in my school who like to do flash mosh pits. They go to like every party around here and do that. It's annoying if you ask me."

"Thank ye' for saving me Sugar," Rory said. "I was pretty sure I was 'bout to pass out."

"Mosh pits are scary the first time around. I've been stuck in a couple at concerts and stuff. But if you ever get stuck in one again, I'll be more than happy to pull you out."

Sugar's eyes slipped past Rory. "I'm sorry Rory, but I have to go. Enjoy the party though, okay?"

The girl slid out of the booth, and Rory watched as she made her way up to the stage. Up on the stage, Rory saw Cameron and Joe, along with a bunch of other kids he didn't realize.

"Rory!"

Turning back around, Rory found Sebastian sliding into the booth next to him.

"Who was that girl you were just talking too?"

"Ye' mean Sugar?" Rory asked, gesturing to the girl up on stage.

"You can't talk to her!" Sebastian exclaimed. "She's part of the New Directions."

"Who are they?"

Sebastian pressed his hand to his face. "Rory, the New Directions are our mortal enemies in the show choir world. Our glee clubs feuding go all the back to when your parents were in high school. Its either we have the upper hand, or they do. It's back and forth all the time. And they have stolen several of our performers before, your Dad being one of them."

"But Sugar didn't do any of that," Rory stated.

"Oh yes she did," Sebastian came around to Rory's side of the booth and sat next to him. "Do you see the boy with short brown hair? He's dressed up in the football uniform."

Rory scanned the stage till he spotted the boy Sebastian was referring too. The boy was tall, with short brown hair. He was dressed up as a football player, and had a built that said that he actually was a football player.

"His name is Ryder Lynn. He's a sophomore, just like you. Last year he started at Dalton, and was one of the best to come along in a while. He was the complete package; kind, a good dancer and singer, and great looking. Well right before our Regionals competition, when we were going head to head with the New Directions, Ryder revealed he was transferring. He was supposed to sing lead on one of our numbers. We asked him why he was transferring, and he revealed to us that he had made a new friend named Sugar, and he had met all her friends and was really fitting in with them. So he was transferring so he could be with all his friends. We lost Regionals last year because of Sugar, and guess who won? None other than those wannabe popular sluts called the New Directions."

"Wow," Rory breathed out.

"Exactly. That's why you can't be friends with Sugar and any of the New Directions. They can't find anyone in their school which looks like it's something out of a Stephen King novel, so they find performers from other schools and steal them for their own. And I told you my little leprechaun, I've taken you under my wing and I'm not going to let you get hurt and stolen from us."

From the stage, a large cheer came from the New Directions. Up at the microphone was the boy Ryder, who was smiling his million dollar smile.

"What up everyone?" Ryder cheered, much to the delight of the crowd.

"Ugh, I do not feel like having my ears bleed tonight," Sebastian groaned as Ryder began to introduce the New Directions, "And you're still too young and innocent to be exposed to their garbage. I'm going to round up a couple other Warblers and we all can go into the haunted house. Why don't you get save us a space in line?"

* * *

><p>Rory glanced over his shoulder, looking around for Sebastian and the rest of the Warblers. He was only a few people from the entry of the haunted house, and he didn't want to go in alone. It didn't want to tell Sebastian, but he was rather afraid to enter the attraction. He figured if he went in with a group, he be able to blend his screams in with everyone else.<p>

He knew he was going to be screaming. Haunted houses brought back the horrible memories of what his bullies back in New York liked to do. On Halloween, they liked to drag him into an abandoned building, and in the building they would let Rory go. In order to make it out, Rory would have to fend through the deserted building by himself, with his bullies making sure to go out of their way to scare him on his journey out. Standing outside this haunted house just brought back those frightening memories.

"Hey kid, you gonna stand in there or go in?"

Rory blinked, realizing that he was at the front of the line. The door leading into the attraction slowly creaked open, daring him to enter.

"I don't have all night kid," The ticket collector, "Get in there now."

"I'll just step out of line instead," Rory mumbled, trying to get out of line, but the ticket collector grabbed his arm, giving him a shove towards the entrance of the haunted house.

"Have fun!"

With a gulp, Rory entered the haunted house. As soon as he was a couple feet in, the door slammed shut behind him. Staring back at the door, the Irish boy considering running back towards it, but he knew that his only way of getting out of that place was to make it through.

Wrapping his arms around his chest, Rory began to walk down the flickering hallway. His heart pounding in his chest and ears, the blue eyed boy kept his vision moving left and right, waiting for something to come out. He walked to the end of the hallway and found a door to his left. With no other way to go, Rory entered.

This hallway was covered by a black light. Entering the next hallway, Rory continued to walk down slowly, looking every way he could.

Then the spiders started.

They were dropping down from the ceiling everywhere, falling all over Rory. Hitting them away, Rory ran through them, knocking them away from him. Out of nowhere, someone from his side screamed, causing Rory to scream out in pure terror.

Up ahead, there was a turn. Rory dashed for it as the spiders finally stopped, yet screams from people hiding in the shadows continued. Rounding the corner, Rory found himself in a room set up like a graveyard.

"Please, let me out!" Rory cried out to whatever performers were hiding in the room. "Please, don't scare me! Let me out!"

He hadn't noticed it, but with his panted breathing, tears were streaming down his face. And now that he had finally slowed down, Rory felt that sick tightening feeling coming up in his chest. Suddenly, his breathing was jagged and getting air down his throat was a sickening task. Dropping to his knees, Rory tried his best to get air, but it seemed so hard…

"Hey!" One of the performers screamed out, emerging from behind the tombstone was he was hiding behind. He rushed over to the fallen boy, who was gasping for air and clutching at his chest.

"Dude, get back in your position!" Another performer called out, "The next group is going to be in here any minute!"

"This kid is about to pass out!" The boy screamed back at his coworker. "I'm taking him out of here!"

Pulling Rory to his feet, the boy held Rory up and took him towards the emergency exit on the side of the room.

"You'll get fired!" Someone called out.

"I don't care! Kid needs help, and I'm going to give it to him!"

* * *

><p>Rory wasn't really sure what was happening when he came around to it. He blinked his eyes, waiting for his vision to return to him. Slowly, the world came back into focus and Rory found himself in an unfamiliar setting. He was propped up against a wall in an ally of the sorts.<p>

"Hey, you're awake."

Rory jumped at the speaking voice. Looking across from him, he found a boy his age sitting on a small step outside the door behind him. There was a light above the door, giving Rory a good look at him.

The boy had dark brown hair, and was dressed in a white t-shirt covered in fake blood and jeans also splattered in red. His face had been decorated with fake blood also, along with his tan skin being covered in a powder, making him seem lighter than he should have been. The boy ran his fingers through hair, just some of the powder falling from his locks.

"What do ye' want?" Rory pressed his back against the wall behind him.

"Woah," The boy threw his hands up, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a waiter here at BreadstiXs, and one of the performers from the haunted house. You entered the graveyard part and had a panic attack. I got you out the side door when you passed out in my arms."

"Why are we sitting out 'ere then?" Rory asked.

"Well I was going to bring you to the break room, but then I would have had to drag you threw the party inside and I highly doubt that would have ended well. So I took you back here to try to get through the back door, however it's locked. I didn't want to leave you here all alone, so I've been sitting here for an hour or so, waiting for you wake up."

"I suppose a thank ye' then." Rory said.

"It's no problem," The boy smiled. "You feeling up to walking yet? I don't mind sitting here a little longer."

"Me head is still spinning a bit," Rory rubbed at his head. "But do I know ye' from somewhere?"

The boy leaned back against the door behind him, not answering Rory's question. The boy shut his eyes, letting out a deep breath as Rory stared at the boy. He knew that face from somewhere…

"Ye're the boy who told me to stay away from Sebastian!" Rory recalled. "Ye' slammed me up against a tree back in September and told me to stay away from him."

"So you do remember me then," The boy opened his eyes, "And apparently you didn't listen either."

"Why did ye' tell me that?" Rory asked.

The dark haired boy leaned forward, eyeing Rory. "I assume you're new around here by the accent. Sebastian Smythe is nothing but trouble. He likes to play this game, and right now, you're the prize he's trying to fine."

"Game?" Rory repeated.

"It's a game he likes to play against himself. He likes to set goals for himself and beat them. It's so sick and twisted."

"How do ye' know all this?" Rory asked. "And what game?"

The boy shot Rory a dark look. "I know the game because I once was the prize. Listen, you have to get away from him. I see the way he looks at you. If he wins at making you his prize, you only lose in the end. Being friends with Sebastian Smythe never ends well, and before you get sucked even deeper than you already are, get out."

Rory open his mouth to ask exactly what this 'game' was, but his phone started ringing in his pocket. Fishing it out, Rory put the phone up to his ear.

"'Ello?"

"Rory!" Kurt shouted, "Rory where are you?"

"The back alley behind BreadstiXs."

"You stay right there! Don't move!"

Rory shut his phone, sliding it back into his pocket.

"I texted them when you were passed out," The boy explained, "I figured they would like to know that their son had a panic attack and passed out. But before they get here, please listen to me. I know what it's like to be hurt by Sebastian. Being his prize isn't a reward in the end, and right now it feels so glamorous to be his friend. He's going to hurt you, and those panic attacks you are having now are going to get worse if Sebastian gets what he wants from you. For your sake, get out while you can."

Rory and the boy stared at each other, not breaking eye contact. The shouts of Blaine and Kurt came closer and closer.

"Who are ye'?" Rory whispered.

"Someone looking out for you," The boy answered.

"RORY!"

Kurt and Blaine came running down the alley. They both dropped to their son's side, hugging and kissing him.

"God Rory, you had us so worried!" Kurt exclaimed as he held Rory close to him. "We have been calling you for an hour, and nobody inside had seen you! Don't do that to us!"

Rory felt that sickening tightness inside of him. Instead of it being in his chest, it was in his stomach over how guilty he felt. His parents must have been worried sick, looking for him the past hour. And the Irish boy felt so drained. Between the haunted house, his talk with the dark haired boy, and his parents, Rory just felt exhausted.

"I'm so sorry," Rory choked on his words.

Blaine pulled Rory into his chest, holding his son as he began to cry. Kurt stood up, facing the boy who had been sitting on the steps.

"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?"

"I'm Michael," The boy extended his hand, shaking his with Kurt's; "I'm in Rory's grade at school. I work here and I was one of the performers in the haunted house. Rory entered my section of the ride and started having a panic attack. I took him outside and he passed out. I didn't want to take him though the building just in case he woke up, and I didn't want him to have a panic attack again. So I came back here to get in through the back door and it was locked. I didn't want to leave Rory out here by himself so I've been waiting for him to wake up. I sent the text to you and your husband. I'm so sorry for making you worry like that. I should have kept his phone on me."

"No, don't blame yourself for anything," Kurt said, "Thank you so much for taking care of our son. Please, let me give you some money or something for helping him."

"No need sir," Michael declined. "I've got to be heading home now. Take care, okay?"

Michael began to walk away, but he stopped before Rory first.

"Feel better Rory," Michael said. As he began to walk away, he shot a long look to Rory, reminding the boy of his warning before disappearing out of the alley.

Clutching Blaine's jacket, Rory buried his face in it, his sobs being muffled by the cloth. Wrapping his arms around son, Blaine held Rory close. Kurt kneeled down onto the ground, wrapping his arms around Rory too. The husbands locked eyes as their son's sobs increased.

This they weren't prepared for. After Rory's first panic attack, they had just believed it to be a onetime thing. However, a little digging into his file showed a history of them. Kurt and Blaine hadn't really discussed what they would do in a situation like this. So far, everything had been going perfect. But as they held their sobbing son in their arms, they looked at each other.

What were they to do now?

* * *

><p><em>I am so sorry about the wait! School started up for me and I'm getting a lot of homework every night. But I made sure to make this chapter extra-long for all of you, and now that I'm back into the swing of things, I will try to make updates come fast. Everyone needs a Klory fix!<em>

_So, this chapter. What did you all think? We finally found out who the mystery boy is! Michael is yes, Michael from the Glee Project (And yes, I have decided to put Glee Project members in. So far its only , Maxfield, Charlie, and Michael, but some others may be making an appearance soon). Some reading between the lines says a lot about him. He's got a history with Sebastian, and trust me, it will be brought up again. Rory's got some issues, and Kurt and Blaine don't know how to handle them. And all this is about to unfold._

_Hey, there are 48 of you following this story. I'm not asking a lot, but if you could toss a review my way, it make my day!_

_So, reviews please?_

_-Halfmyheart2_


End file.
